Retour à Térabithia
by Sebastien Lauria
Summary: Après leurs aventures à Térabithia, Jess et sa sœur May Belle vont devoir affronter de nouveaux dangers et faire face à un nouvel ennemi : Le Souverain des Ténèbres. Le mystère autour de la disparition de Leslie va enfin s'éclaircir et il faudra beaucoup de courage au roi et à la jeune reine de Térabithia pour défendre leur royaume et trouver des réponses...


Sébastien Lauria

Retour à Térabithia

D'après l'œuvre originale de Katherine Paterson : « Bridge to Terabithia »

- **Une journée comme les autres** -

... ainsi la fleur est formée d'un calice et d'une corolle constituée de pétales souvent colorées et... oui Wanda Kay ? soupira Mme Stevens, une nouvelle fois interrompue.

La petite fille numéro une de la classe assise au premier rang, prit soin d'exprimer son air excessivement passionné par les paroles du professeur ainsi que son allure de fille modèle, et par conséquent de peste incontestablement agaçante, avant de prendre la parole.

Est-il vrai, madame, que la fleur est rattachée à la tige par un... pédoncule ? Est-ce bien cela ?

La voie de Wanda Kay irritait toute la classe, et peut-être parfois même le professeur, autant que ses questions inutiles qui étaient posées dans le seul but de montrer qu'elle était une encyclopédie vivante.

Jess Oliver Aarons Junior était assis au fond de la classe, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, et n'entendit qu'à moitié la réponse sans enthousiasme donnée par le professeur de science. À vrai dire, Jess n'était jamais vraiment « présent » en cours. Lorsqu'il ne dessinait pas, ce qui était le cas dans certain de ses cours où les professeurs sanctionnaient sévèrement les « gribouillages », il rêvassait dans son coin, pensant à une multitude de chose.

Cette après-midi-là, son cours de science le passionnant guère, ses yeux se perdirent au loin, au-delà de la fenêtre la plus proche de lui. Ses pensées s'égarèrent dans le ciel parsemé de quelques nuages laineux qui flottaient paresseusement. À quoi pensait-il ? Serait-ce à son « chez lui » ? A Mlle Edmunds qu'il ne voyait plus que très rarement ? Ou bien à « Elle » ? _Un peu à tout cela._ Oui, en effet son esprit était sans cesse empli de question sans réponses, et son cœur de vide sans nom. _Cela fait plus de six mois, Jess, six mois !_ Jess Aarons aimait à penser librement, mais réfléchir véritablement sur les sujets de ses réflexions ou la source de ses cauchemars, le faisait souffrir. C'était comme rouvrir une plaie pas encore totalement cicatrisée. _Mais ça va partir, ça finit toujours par partir._ Qui essayait-il de convaincre ? Il savait très bien que la douleur causée par la perte de Leslie ne s'effacerait jamais.

Drring... La cloche sonna la récréation et il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour que tout le monde soit dehors, mis à part Wanda Kay qui rangeait lentement ses affaires tout en posant une demi-douzaine de question au professeur, laquelle faisait de son mieux pour paraître la plus sereine possible lorsqu'elle y répondait.

Une fois dans la cours, Jess jeta un coup d'œil vers le terrain boueux un peu plus bas. Les garçons du C.E.2, C.M.1 et C.M.2 commençaient déjà à organiser les prochaines courses. Désormais en sixième, les élèves de la classe de Jess jouaient au football avec les autres collégiens de Lark Creek. Mais Jess n'aimait pas ce sport, même la course en « compétition » ne l'enchantait plus. Il ne courrait plus que pour le plaisir, ou presque.

 _Leslie est avec moi lorsque je cours,_ se disait-il, _elle est toujours présente en moi, mais lorsque je cours... c'est comme si elle courrait à mes côtés..._ Non, Jess ne voulait pas l'oublier. C'était seulement cette douleur qu'il souhaitait guérir. _Et puis non ! Je mérite de souffrir ! Je le lui dois !_

Jess !

Le jeune garçon, qui était resté un moment immobile, l'esprit dans le vague comme cela lui arrivait souvent, _de plus en plus souvent depuis..._ releva la tête. May Belle ce dirigeait vers lui, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage et les joues rosies par le petit vent frais de ce mois d'octobre.

On y va après ? lui lança-t-elle, dit, on y va ?

Jess plissa les lèvres, il ne se passait pas trois jours sans qu'ils n'aillent au moins une fois voir leur royaume qu'ils considéraient désormais comme leur « chez eux » plus que leur véritable maison et pourtant, May Belle continuait sans cesse de lui demander s'ils pourraient y retourner.

Bien sûr, lui répondit-il tout de même.

Chouette ! On pourra allait voir les...

Chut ! la coupa son frère.

May Belle recouvrit aussitôt sa bouche de ses deux mains. Ils se devaient d'entretenir le secret, c'était primordial.

Désolée, chuchota-t-elle timidement.

Ce n'est pas grave, soupira Jess, allez, retourne jouer avec tes amies. Et oui, nous irons voir tout ce que tu veux une fois là-bas.

Chouette ! répéta May Belle en souriant avant de partir rejoindre les autres élèves de sa classe.

Durant le reste de la récréation Jess arpenta la cours sans but véritable. Sans Leslie ce n'était plus du tout la même chose, il le savait et se sentait souvent... _abandonné, oui, c'est le mot._ Même si sa jeune sœur s'était montrée mainte fois digne de la couronne de reine, elle ne la remplacerait pas. Jess aimait bien May Belle, elle avait ce « truc » que Leslie et lui possédaient et que les autres n'avaient pas. Cette imagination sans limite et cette capacité à la mettre en œuvre au milieu d'une forêt. Cela, c'était encore Leslie qui le lui avait apporté. Jess aperçu Wayne Pettis, qui était maintenant en cinquième, ainsi que Gary Fulcher. Tous deux se démenaient comme des bêtes sur le terrain de football. Après les courses, ceux-ci étaient devenus des champions du ballon, ce qui ne provoquait jamais aucune réaction de compétition chez Jess. De l'autre côté de la cour se trouvait Janice Avery, seule. Elle avait redoublé et depuis le début de l'année avait du mal à se faire de nouvelles amies dans sa classe. Cela attristait le jeune garçon lorsqu'il la voyait ainsi.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans grand bouleversement, si ce n'était cette rédaction que Mme Richman leur colla pour la semaine prochaine et qui engendra une plainte collective.

Combien de page madame ? avait évidemment demandé Wanda Kay Moore.

Ce qui n'était naturellement pas nécessaire puisque, de toute façon, celle-ci en écrirait le double quoi qu'il arrive.

Durant le trajet de bus pour les ramener chez eux, May Belle se mit à côté de Jess, comme à son habitude. Aucun d'eux cependant ne prononça le moindre mot. Il s'agissait là d'un instant très étrange et caractéristique. C'était l'approche du moment tant attendu, où tous deux savaient qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes. Ils étaient comme deux fantômes muets au milieu d'un tas de bruit et d'excitations sans fin dus au relâchement de la journée de travail qui avait « épuisé » les jeunes élèves. Le bus les déposa à leur arrêt. Lorsque celui-ci eût disparu, ils se jetèrent un regard, sourirent, puis partirent en courant sur le chemin de la maison. Arrivés à proximité de la demeure, ils jetèrent leurs sacs près de la porte d'entrée et se dirigèrent directement vers la vielle ferme des Perkins sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter. Mme Aarons avait pris l'habitude de ne pas les voir arriver tout de suite après l'école, après tout, n'était-il pas remarquable pour un frère et une sœur de jouer aussi souvent ensemble sans se disputer ? C'est ce qu'elle se disait et ne leur reprochait pas cette absence tant que Jess faisait ses corvées une fois de retour.

Jess et May Belle traversèrent le champ qui séparait la ferme des Perkins et la lisière de la forêt. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du pont que le jeune garçon avait construit quelques mois plus tôt. La rivière coulait paisiblement, ses douces sonorités apaisaient ce lieu magique empli de souvenir, de bonheur mais aussi de malheur. Jess ne put s'empêcher, encore une fois, d'observer d'un regard sombre le bout de corde toujours accroché au pommier sauvage. _Dernière trace d'une vérité trop cruelle._ May Belle cependant regardait toujours droit devant elle, les yeux emplis de paillettes d'or. Alors, d'un pas lent comme il leur était coutume de le faire, ils traversèrent le pont. Devant eux s'étendit alors leur « chez eux », leur royaume : Térabithia !

Rien, ou presque, n'avait changé. La forteresse se dressait au milieu des arbres, toujours fière, entité dotée d'une âme propre et possédant à elle seule plus de souvenir que tout autre chose aux yeux de Jess. À l'intérieur, quelques étagères supportaient divers objets comme des bouteilles d'eau, des pots à crayon et une boite de biscuits secs. Accroché à un mur, un dessin représentait Térabithia. Même si Jess ne pensait pas avoir réussi à dépeindre convenablement la magnificence de leur royaume, il était content d'avoir réalisé un des souhaits de sa défunte reine. Le portrait de cette dernière, que le jeune roi avait mis énormément de temps à confectionner, était placé juste à côté et le fixait de ses yeux rieurs.

 _C'est un bon endroit où s'installer,_ lui avait dit Leslie la première fois qu'ils étaient venus, il y avait un million d'années de cela pensait Jess.

Nous sommes toujours là, dit ce dernier en direction de l'image souriante de Leslie, pour servir Térabithia et pour venger sa majesté !

May Belle souriait. Pour eux deux, Leslie avait été la proie d'un odieux Souverain des Ténèbres qui envoyait de temps à autre ses troupes afin de s'emparer de Térabithia. Ils devaient alors défendre leur forteresse ainsi que leur peuple et repousser sans cesse l'ennemie. Ainsi, les deux protecteurs du royaume libre avaient de quoi s'occuper.

Venez vite ! s'exclama alors May Belle en sortant en vitesse de la forteresse. Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose sire !

Quoi donc ? s'écria le roi en lançant un dernier regard vers sa reine immortelle avant de suivre la jeune souveraine à travers le bois au pas de course. Vos visions vous auraient-elles donné quelques nouvelles ?

May Belle avait effectivement découvert qu'elle était dotée, en ce lieu magique, d'un pouvoir de divination qui lui donnait des renseignements sur l'état de leur royaume ainsi que sur les projets de leur adversaire.

Oui ! lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. C'est très important !

Elle s'arrêta soudain au pied d'un arbre gigantesque et commença à l'escalader. Jess la suivi et ils montèrent avec aisance, grâce au pouvoir royal des souverains. Arrivée à bonne altitude, May Belle tendit un doigt au loin devant elle.

Regardez votre majesté ! dit-elle d'un ton des plus sérieux. Là-bas, le château noir !

Jess, sans arrêt étonné par le jeu d'acteur de sa petite sœur, regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait.

Mais, fit le roi, ne serait-ce pas l'immense demeure du Souverain des Ténèbres ?

Si, lui répondit la reine.

Mais comment a-t-il put transporter son château en aussi peu de temps ?

Il est doté de maléfiques pouvoirs, nous devons nous montrer prudents !

Je n'aimerais pas avoir à me frotter à lui.

Jess et May Belle avaient beaucoup appris des livres de Leslie que ses parents, Bill et Judy, leur avaient laissés. Ils savaient parfaitement comment diriger un royaume magique et avaient commencé à répertorier les différentes créatures qui arpentaient Térabithia. Ils en inventaient sans cesse, leur imagination ne connaissant aucune limite. May Belle leur trouvait des noms et les décrivait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et Jess s'appliquait à les dessiner soigneusement.

Non, un Honomunkus a des ailes plus petites ! le corrigeait de temps à autre la jeune reine. Et elles sont recouvertes de plume, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Deux d'entre eux nous ont aidées à retrouver la trace du groupe de géants que l'on cherchait depuis des jours !

Ah oui tu as raison, acquiesçait alors le roi s'emparant de sa gomme royale.

Ainsi se déroulaient les jours heureux des deux souverains, emplis de magie et d'aventures toutes plus spectaculaires les unes que les autres, ne leur laissant aucun répit.

Plus tard Jess et May Belle franchirent le pont dans le sens opposé, celui qui les ramenait au monde banale et sans grand intérêt de la réalité. Ils traversèrent le champ non sans quelques regards emplis de regret en arrière. Cela leur arrivait à chaque fois, ils commençaient à réellement se rendre compte à quel point ils préfèreraient vivre à Térabithia. Et ils songeaient parfois tous deux, en secret bien entendu, à rester en leur royaume pour toujours et à ne jamais revenir là-bas, parmi les autres.

Oh ce n'est pas vrai, encore de la boue ! s'exclama Mme Aarons lorsqu'ils furent rentrés. Jess, tu sortiras les poubelles et trairas Miss Bessie. Et pour la peine tu nettoieras cette boue sur le pantalon de ta sœur. Non mais regardez-moi ça !

Mme Aarons prit la direction du salon en prenant doucement May Belle par les épaules comme si elle avait attrapé une violente maladie et qu'elle avait besoin de beaucoup de soin et d'attention malgré les protestations de la petite fille. Celle-ci jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers son frère qui soupira un instant avant d'aller faire ses corvées. Son père avait retrouvé du travail dans un petit magasin aux abords de Millsburg, il était ainsi de nouveau absent toute la journée. Jess se trouvait alors être le seul homme de la maison et, par conséquent, responsable d'une grande partie des tâches ménagères et autres travaux épuisants. _C'est le prix à payer_ , se disait-il simplement. _Pour mériter d'avoir des moments agréables, il faut savoir travailler dur._ Quant à ses trois autres sœurs, Joyce Anne avait encore du mal à ne pas baver partout et Ellie et Brenda se débrouillaient toujours pour passer à côté de leurs tâches qui revenaient alors de plein droit au jeune garçon. Le temps de respect qu'avait eu sa famille envers lui par rapport à la perte qu'il avait endurée était à présent bel et bien fini. Malgré le fait que cette disparition accablait constamment Jess, encore et toujours, le reste de sa famille, mis à part May Belle, avait fini par l'oublier, tout simplement. Ce qui était normal après tout, du moins pour eux. Alors Jess avait repris ses corvées, sans plainte aucune. Cela l'empêchait un minimum de trop réfléchir, de penser à des choses au départ anodines ou même agréables mais qui finissaient toujours par aboutir au même sujet qui lui était douloureux.

Après avoir mangé dans le bruit incessant engendré par les discussions sans fin d'Ellie et Brenda sur à peu près tous les sujets de leur petit monde de collégienne, Jess et May Belle avaient pris l'habitude de s'éclipser dans leur chambre afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Je ne peux plus les supporter ! s'exclama la petite fille à peine assise sur son lit. Elles n'arrêtent jamais de parler !

Jess sourit, décidément sa petite sœur partageait véritablement tous ses points de vues.

Tu as raison, dit-il en secouant la tête, de vrai Bouldiefs !

Les Bouldiefs étaient des sortes de petits trolls qui se cachaient dans des terriers creusés sous d'épais sapins et qui aimaient s'attaquer aux chevilles de leurs adversaires. Ils émettaient de petits gémissements aigus assez agaçants qui ressemblaient étrangement aux petites voix irritantes des deux sœurs.

Jess et May Belle discutèrent, comme à l'accoutumé, de Térabithia jusqu'à l'heure du couché. Sur la table de nuit de Jess se trouvaient des carnets à dessins, les romans de Leslie ainsi qu'une autre image qui représentait la jeune fille portant la couronne de l'immortelle reine de Térabithia.

Bonne nuit, lança Jess aux yeux clairs qui l'observaient d'un regard immobile.

Le jeune garçon éteignit la lumière. Encore un fois, il allait faire des cauchemars. C'était inévitable. _Mais je ne peux rien y faire_. Jess contemplait l'image qui se découpait difficilement dans la nuit au-dessus de lui. C'était dans ces moments-là, où le silence laissait se mouvoir les pensées les plus enfouies de son âme, que Jess se mettait à... espérer.

\- **L'espoir** -

Le samedi suivant, Jess se leva de bonne heure. Il avait prévu de faire ses corvées de la journée le matin même afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de son jour de repos car, ce samedi-là, sa mère avait prévu d'accompagner Ellie et Brenda à Millsburg pour faire du shopping. Les deux filles avaient travaillé durant une partie de l'été et économisé péniblement leur petit salaire en vue de cette journée. Elles comptaient évidemment tout dépenser ce jour-là afin de renouveler entièrement leur garde-robe. Leur père étant absent toute la journée, Jess avait ainsi un espoir de se retrouver seul. Et si sa mère acceptait qu'il gardât May Belle durant leur lèche-vitrine à Millsburg, ils pourraient tous deux passer une excellente journée en leur royaume. Jess avait partagé son idée avec sa sœur la veille, cette dernière avait tout de suite accepté cette idée.

Jess, fit Mme Aarons alors que le jeune garçon arrivait à peine dans la cuisine où sa mère se hâtait de préparer ce dont ils auraient besoin pour Millsburg. J'imagine que les flâneries en boutiques entre filles ne te disent rien ?

Jess secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

Très bien, tu pourras alors t'occuper de Joyce Anne ?

Heu... commença Jess ne sachant comment faire pour se sortir de ce petit imprévu. Tu sais... j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire ici, à la maison. Je ne pourrais pas la surveiller 24h sur 24.

Mme Aarons ralentit son allure, déposant lentement un sachet de chips bon marché dans son sac-à-dos. Elle l'observa un instant comme jaugeant la qualité de cet argument puis baissa les yeux vers son sac avant de se remettre à fouiller dans ses placards.

D'accord, concéda-t-elle dans un soupir, il faudra passer le balais, c'est incroyable toute la poussière qui peut s'accumuler en si peu de temps.

Jess sourit intérieurement, même si cela lui donnait du travail en plus, il aurait sa journée de repos sans Joyce Anne sur les bras. Les deux adolescentes, après s'être préparées dans la salle de bain durant plus de deux heures, pressèrent leur mère pour pouvoir partir le plus tôt possible. Mais Mme Aarons pris le temps de réveiller les deux autres filles en douceur.

Maman... fit May Belle dans un bâillement alors que sa mère commençait à habiller Joyce Anne sous le regard enflammé des deux autres impatientes. Est-ce que je pourrais... rester à la maison.

La jeune fille échangea un regard complice avec son grand frère qui s'était débrouillé pour se trouver dans les parages afin de voir comment se déroulerait cette deuxième étape du plan.

Pourquoi ? demanda sa mère. Je croyais que tu adorais Millsburg ?

Oui mais...

May Belle n'avait pas l'habitude de contredire ses parents, elle envoya un regard de détresse en direction de Jess qui intervint tout de suite :

Ah et bien c'est parfait ! s'enthousiasma-t-il en s'approchant. Comme ça elle pourra m'aider à faire mes corvées, si elle le souhaite évidemment.

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête sous l'air inquisiteur et incompréhensible de sa mère.

Bon, puisque vous le voulez... accorda cette dernière. Nous n'irons que toutes les quatre dans ce cas.

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Jess et May Belle quittèrent leur masque d'humeur grise et se regardèrent en souriant. Ça y est, ils avaient gagné leur liberté. Ils durent cependant faire toutes les tâches de la maison ainsi que s'occuper de Miss Bessie, ce qui leur prit presque toute la matinée. Vers 11h 45 ils préparèrent un pique-nique composé de deux sandwichs et d'une bouteille d'eau que Jess rangea ensuite dans son sac.

À plus tard Miss Bessie, dit May Belle en lui faisant un signe de la main lorsqu'ils passèrent près de son champ.

La rivière ronronnait paisiblement, son niveau n'était pas très haut mais, désormais, elle n'était jamais asséchée. Même durant l'été elle avait gardé un minimum d'eau. Jess et May Belle passèrent lentement sur le pont. La jeune fille admirait comme à son habitude le paysage de verdure avec hébétude. Pour le jeune garçon, un coup d'œil rapide mais pénétrant au bout de corde, dans un silence respectueux. Son cœur se souleva et sembla se rétrécir au creux de sa poitrine. Aucun commentaire intérieur de sa part. Comment poser une réflexion en cet instant ? Et qui plus est devant ce funeste tableau, alors que ses sentiments ne pouvaient en aucun cas être décrits par des mots, lesquelles se trouvaient être dérisoires en ces moments.

Les deux frère et sœur, souverains en ces lieux, s'installèrent dans la forteresse. Le temps commençait à s'assombrir, ce qui les poussa à manger à l'intérieur au cas où il se mettrait à pleuvoir.

Qu'allons-nous faire cette après-midi ? demanda la jeune reine. Irons-nous chasser quelques mauvais esprits en ces bois enchantés ?

Bien sûr ! s'exclama le roi, recouvrant son sourire. Nous sommes là pour protéger Térabithia et la liberté de son peuple.

May Belle sourit, mettre ses facultés mentales et ses qualités d'imagination en action de cette manière était, pour elle, la meilleure chose qu'elle ait pu découvrir. Et elle en remerciait Jess pour lui avoir fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce monde extraordinaire qu'était son esprit qu'elle imaginait sans fond, tout comme Jess en remerciait sans cesse Leslie dans ses sombres et secrètes prières murmurées en une larme.

Non, reprit la reine. Nous allons rassembler une armée de puissants et vigoureux soldats Térabithiens et partir repousser les guerriers des ténèbres !

Tu as raison. Écoute ! Le vent, il nous souffle que nos ennemis se sont rapprochés et souhaitent prendre d'assaut notre forteresse !

Mais nous sommes là ! Allons leur montrer que l'on ne peut rivaliser avec les vrais souverains de Térabithia !

Ils sortirent alors de la forteresse et arpentèrent le bois, chacun portant une rigide branche en guise d'épée. Les deux souverains observaient attentivement les alentours afin de trouver quelques créatures qui pourraient leur venir en aide.

Là ! s'écria May Belle en montrant quelque chose qui devait se trouver à quelques pas devant elle. Des Honomunkus ! Ils sont gentils ces deux-là.

Oui, fit le roi en s'accroupissant près des deux créatures. Heu... excusez-moi nobles créatures de Térabithia. Comme vous devez le savoir nous sommes les dirigeants et les protecteurs de ce monde sacré, et en raison d'une attaque qui devrait avoir lui d'ici peu contre notre beau royaume nous vous demandons de bien vouloir quérir de courageux combattants afin de nous aider à repousser nos ennemis.

La reine affirma ces paroles d'un mouvement de tête approbateur et solennel. Comme ils s'y attendaient, leurs deux amis Térabithiens acceptèrent avec joie et s'envolèrent aussitôt après. Les deux jeunes seigneurs revinrent vers la forteresse tout en élaborant divers plans d'attaque. Ils attendirent quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils en profitèrent pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans la cabane, avant l'arrivée de leur troupe. Ils étaient plus d'une centaine : des créatures volantes, d'autres courantes, galopantes ou bien encore rampantes. Ils s'approchèrent de leurs deux grands maitres protecteurs, en face de la forteresse. Toutes les espèces qu'ils avaient répertoriées étaient présentes ainsi que de nouvelles, prêtes à combattre.

Hum... fit la reine en s'éclaircissant la gorge tout en lançant un regard à son frère afin que celui-ci prenne la parole.

Très bien, se résigna-t-il. Bon, mesdames, messieurs et... autres.

L'assemblée ne fit plus aucun bruit, attentive aux paroles du jeune garçon.

Nous sommes réunis ici, continua-t-il d'une voix forte, afin d'éviter une nouvelle catastrophe. Comme vous le savez le Souverain des Ténèbres souhaite s'emparer de notre territoire. Ses guerriers ne cessent de nous attaquer mais nous avons tenu jusqu'ici. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, les Soldats des Ténèbres sont plus nombreux que jamais et sont résolus à noircir notre saint royaume.

Les mots étaient clairs et résonnaient avec puissance dans le cœur des Térabithiens comme dans celui de leur reine. Après une courte pose durant laquelle les auditeurs écarquillèrent d'avantage les yeux, Jess reprit :

Et c'est pour cela, pour sauver notre monde, que j'ai fait appel à vous, ses enfants. Courrons vers l'ennemi, et donnons-lui une image des serviteurs de la liberté comme il n'en a encore jamais vu !

Une vague d'applaudissements et de cris de guerre s'empara de la foule, formant un tonnerre sonore reflétant la force et l'encouragement de chacun.

Pour Térabithia ! hurla Jess.

Puis toute la troupe s'élança d'un seul mouvement dans la forêt jadis silencieuse. Jess et May Belle couraient en tête, arme à la main. Leur mouvement était agile et empreint de célérité, ce qui n'était pas le cas en dehors de « leur » monde. Soudain, ils aperçurent les Soldats Noirs. Ces derniers ne les attendaient apparemment pas, vu l'air déconcerté qu'ils affichèrent à leur venue.

À l'attaque ! cria la reine, brandissant son épée.

Durant plus d'une quinzaine de minute, les combattants livrèrent une bataille sans merci. Les épées s'entrechoquaient, les crocs déchiquetaient et les griffes écorchaient. Lorsque les derniers survivants adverses qui avaient décidé de se retirer furent partis, tous les braves guerriers Térabithiens s'esclaffèrent et dansèrent de joie. Il y eu des rires, des chansons racontant leur victoire chantées à tue-tête, des embrassades et des bourrades entre valeureux combattants.

Après les avoir grassement remerciés et être retournés à la forteresse, Jess et May Belle s'allongèrent épuisés dans l'herbe fraiche. Ils avaient livré un dur et épuisant combat, ils avaient mérité un peu de repos.

C'est alors que tout arriva, ou plutôt, que tout commença à arriver. Un oiseau, semblable à une colombe mais de couleur bleue, voleta au-dessus des deux souverains et vint se poser délicatement sur la branche basse d'un immense chêne. May Belle fut la première à l'apercevoir et tendit un doigt en direction de l'animal en poussant un petit gloussement de surprise. Jess le vit à son tour.

C'est un messager ! dit-il alors.

Non, rétorqua sa sœur en se redressant sur les coudes. C'est une âme pure, protectrice de Térabithia.

Ah, très bien.

Jess se leva, aussitôt imité par May Belle.

Grande Protectrice de Térabithia ! fit le roi en direction de l'oiseau. Qu'avez-vous à nous apprendre ?

La colombe bleue descendit alors avec grâce jusqu'à la branche inférieure qui était la plus proche des deux souverains.

Noble roi et sage reine, roucoula-t-elle. Je viens pour vous aider.

Jess et May Belle sentirent quelque chose d'étrange dans ces paroles. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qui se passait, mais c'était la première fois qu'un être Térabithien leur faisait cette impression-là. La tonalité des mots était... différente.

Et en quoi pouvez-vous nous aider ? demanda tout de même le roi, un soupçon de tressaillement dans la voix dont il ignorait en partie l'origine.

Ne remarquez-vous rien ? questionna à son tour la Protectrice en guise de réponse.

Les deux frère et sœur se regardèrent alors étonnés. Que devaient-ils remarquer ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Mais soudain, la jeune reine comprit. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche dans une expression de complète hébétude.

Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda Jess.

Le... bégaya May Belle. La... l'oiseau !

Oui, et alors ?

Elle... Il est réel !

Cette simple phrase mit un temps étrangement long avant de percuter le garçon. _Quoi ? Mais... ce n'est pas possible !_ Jess avait enfin compris le sens de la phrase, il secoua la tête comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas puis observa de nouveau la colombe bleue. Il était vrai qu'elle semblait bizarrement très... réelle. _Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Ça ne se peut pas !_ Mais cela était irréfutable.

Comment cela se fait-il ? chuchota le garçon d'un air grave, il avait besoin de réponses mais, en même temps, il n'était pas bien certain de vouloir les connaitre.

Cela se trouve être un peu compliqué, continua la Protectrice de Térabithia sous le regard abasourdi des deux enfants, mais je vais tout de même essayer de vous expliquer.

Voyant qu'aucun des deux souverains ne protestait, elle poursuivit :

Leslie et toi, Jess Aarons, avaient créé ce monde.

Le roi ne souleva pas le fait qu'elle connaissait son nom et surtout celui de Leslie. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'elle continua, en dépit de tout ce qu'il craignait d'entendre. Il voulait simplement savoir ce qui se passait exactement.

Une force, fit l'oiseau bleu, une puissance, une Âme s'est alors emparée de ces lieux. Vous comprenez ? Vous avez fait naître quelque chose, au départ seulement immatériel, uniquement mental, mais terriblement puissant. Vous avez imaginé tout ça, fabriqué avec votre esprit chaque chose en Térabithia. Et, avec May Belle, vous avez continué. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, tout cela aurait été perdu. Mais vous avez perpétué l'existence de ce lieu magique. Vous avez voyagé très loin dans l'imaginaire, au-delà des limites décentes. Et ainsi Térabithia, avec tout le pouvoir que vous lui avait donné, est devenue réalité.

Les deux jeunes gens ne se lancèrent pas même un regard tant ils étaient choqués par ces informations si brusquement dévoilées.

Je... commença May Belle. Vous voulez dire…

Mais la jeune reine se ravisa, ne sachant en réalité pas quoi demander.

Mais, tenta Jess, ce n'est pas possible. Déjà, cela va poser d'énormes problèmes. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors les autres...

Non, le coupa la colombe. Tout est exactement comme vous l'avez imaginé. Vous aviez voulu un endroit rien qu'à vous, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien cela n'a pas changé. Pour tout le monde cet endroit n'est qu'une simple forêt à côté de quelques champs. Et si quelqu'un s'aventurait ici, il n'y trouverait rien, pas même vous. Car à présent vous vous trouvez dans un autre monde, celui de Térabithia, complètement détaché de votre ancien foyer.

Mais, essaya de comprendre le jeune garçon, non sans quelques difficultés. Cela veut dire… que nous ne pouvons plus rentrer chez nous ?

Comment faisiez-vous avant, pour rentrer ?

Un instant de silence accompagna ces mots avant d'être interrompu par May Belle :

Le pont, dit-elle timidement.

Exactement, la félicita la Protectrice, le pont. C'est ainsi que vous pouvez pénétrer en ce lieu magique, tout comme cela était le cas auparavant, comme vous l'aviez imaginé.

L'oiseau, pensant avoir terminé, laissa un moment de latence afin de permettre à ses deux nouveaux amis de se faire à la nouvelle qu'il venait de leur rapporter. La jeune fille, malgré son tout jeune âge, essayait de comprendre et de visualiser tout cela. Elle s'assit de nouveau dans l'herbe afin de pouvoir réfléchir plus posément. Jess avait plus de facilité à distinguer ce que voulait dire la Protectrice mais ce qu'il avait surtout du mal à faire… c'était de l'accepter. Tout à coup, May Belle releva la tête, animée par une pensée soudaine.

Mais alors... dit-elle à l'oiseau bleu. Cela signifie que le Souverain des Ténèbres...

Elle n'osa finir sa phrase, mais le mouvement affirmatif que fit lentement et avec tristesse la colombe lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait raison.

Là est le problème, dit la Protectrice, en inventant ce lieu vous lui avez également donné un ennemi. Et désormais le Souverain des Ténèbres existe bel et bien. Vous allez devoir le détruire et ensuite, votre rôle sera toujours de maintenir l'ordre en ce monde. Mais pour cela, vous allez avoir besoin d'aide. Vous ne pourrez y arriver seul.

Les jeunes souverains ne réagirent pas, Jess était plongé dans de sombres songes bercés par la musicalité des paroles de l'oiseau. La dernière phrase qu'il entendit retint toutefois son attention, plus que toutes les autres paroles prononcées par la colombe d'ailleurs.

Vous ne pourrez y arriver, continua la colombe bleue, sans l'aide de Leslie.

Jess releva immédiatement la tête. Le nom de son amie avait percuté tout son être. Il regarda la Protectrice d'un air interrogateur. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte maintenant ? Mais... Elle a décidé de me rendre fou !_

Comment... essaya-t-il de dire. Comment...

Elle n'est pas morte Jess.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter tout autour du jeune garçon. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent jusqu'à devenir deux sombres mais luisant miroirs. Les mots prononcés par l'être de plume le secouèrent tout autant que lorsqu'on lui avait dit :

 _Ta petite amie est morte..._

La phrase de Brenda n'avait jamais cessé de le hanter jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à cet instant. Était-ce possible qu'elle soit toujours en vie ? Jess pensait évidement que non, mais il avait envie de la croire, plus que tout. Cette dernière parole formulée par l'oiseau sembla raviver son cœur. Et celui-ci se mit à battre pleinement comme il n'avait jamais battu depuis des millénaires. Il respira lentement. Même l'air semblait empli d'un parfum de bonheur. Puis il regarda la colombe, espérant que celle-ci ne cesserait de le faire rêver.

En effet, continua la Protectrice, elle a...

Été enlevée par le Souverain des Ténèbres, finit May Belle.

La jeune reine avait compris ce qui se passait ou, du moins, semblait le comprendre.

Exact, acquiesça l'oiseau. Comme vous l'avez inventé.

Mais pourtant, sa famille l'a...

Elle n'osa dire « incinérée » devant Jess. Avec le temps, elle avait appris ce que signifiait « avoir du tact ».

Non, fit la colombe bleue. Ce n'était... pas vraiment elle. Ce jour-là, où il pleuvait tant, Leslie s'est balancée de l'autre côté mais n'est pas tombée. Cette corde est magique, comment aurait-elle pu casser aussi facilement ?

 _Je le savais !_ s'exclama intérieurement Jess.

Donc, continua la Protectrice, elle est arrivée de l'autre côté et a été enlevée par un petit groupe de Soldat des Ténèbres. Ils l'ont prise par surprise, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Après son enlèvement, nous nous sommes rendus compte à quel point cela serait dangereux pour la sauvegarde du secret de Térabithia. Nous avons donc créé une sorte de « réplique » de Leslie, nous avons brisé la corde et tout disposé pour que l'on croit à un accident.

Mais, arriva enfin à articuler Jess, alors, Térabithia avait déjà pris « vie » à ce moment-là ?

Oui, plus ou moins. Tout ne s'est pas fait d'un seul coup. Et je n'ai pu vous contacter que maintenant, avant... vous n'étiez pas « prêt ». Mais maintenant tout Térabithia est bien réel et vous devez aller sauver sa reine !

Jess réfléchit, c'était comme dans ses pensées les plus folles. Depuis le drame, il vivait dans une sorte de bulle de ténèbres permanentes. Son cœur n'était empreint que de noirceur. Il ne se sentait bien que lorsqu'il courait ou qu'il sauvait Térabithia avec l'aide de sa sœur. Cela le distrayait quelques temps. Mais le bonheur alors engendré n'était pas assez profus. Son désarroi étant immesurable et, pensait-il, absolument incurable, son âme était toujours en peine. Mais désormais, il y avait une lumière en son esprit si sombre, une lueur dans les ténèbres, un espoir.

\- **Sous la lune** -

Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? C'est quoi ces têtes de déprimés que vous faites ?

Les filles étaient rentrées en fin d'après-midi, juste après que Jess et May Belle aient décidé de revenir à la maison pour réfléchir un peu à ce qu'ils allaient faire. À cet instant, leur père venait à peine de rentrer de Millsburg et s'installait à table où tout le monde était déjà en train de manger. Ellie observait Jess et la jeune fille d'un air étonné. Elle avait osé se détourner de sa conversation avec Brenda, à propos d'un garçon certainement, attirée par le regard complètement perdu des deux autres. Même si d'habitude ceux-ci n'étaient pas d'un naturel très bavard, ils n'avaient tout de même jamais paru aussi accablés qu'en cet instant.

Eh bien, continua Ellie, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

Alors qu'elle et Brenda pouffèrent de cette plaisanterie, Jess et May Belle se lancèrent un regard. _C'est presque cela, en effet._ Et à la première occasion, ils sortirent de table. Assis sur leur lit, aucun ne dit mot. Ne sachant ni quoi dire ni quoi faire, ils méditèrent en silence. Leur mère apparut peu après pour coucher Joyce Anne et intimer à May Belle d'aller également au lit. Bien que Jess, étant plus âgé, avait le droit de veiller plus tard, il se coucha également. Il avait besoin de penser, de beaucoup penser. Tout cela le dépassait, jugeait-il, mais il devait faire quelque chose. Si tout cela était vrai, alors il n'aurait rien à perdre à essayer de sauver son amie. Au moins, cela aurait le mérite de l'arracher à sa vie et aux cours et de... _rattraper mes erreurs_. Ce jour avec Mlle Edmunds était toujours présent dans son esprit, le jour où il l'avait abandonnée. _Alors s'il y a un espoir de lui venir en aide, aussi minime qu'il soit et aussi dangereux que peuvent être les sentiers à parcourir, je le ferai !_

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, May Belle vînt tapoter l'épaule de son frère couché dans son lit.

Jess, tu dors ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon se retourna.

Bien sûr que non, répondit-il.

Il faut qu'on discute.

L'air solennel que prit sa sœur lui décocha un faible sourire. _Si elle aussi en a besoin..._

Très bien, mais pas ici. Suis-moi sans faire de bruit.

Il sauta de son lit. À pas de loup, ils sortirent de la maison silencieuse, prenant un immense soin à refermer la porte d'entrée le plus discrètement possible derrière eux. S'ils voulaient parler tranquillement, mieux valait qu'ils fussent dehors car les murs n'étaient pas très épais et les bruits se répandaient avec trop d'aisance dans toute la maison. De plus, ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque que leur discussion soit entendue par qui que ce soit.

Ils s'installèrent dans le pré de Miss Bessie, là où le terrain formait une petite bosse semblable à une colline miniature. La nuit n'était point obscure car illuminée par une lune totalement ronde qui plongeait les alentours dans une douce atmosphère argentée.

Bon, soupira May Belle en s'asseyant dans l'herbe fraiche, qu'allons-nous faire Jess ?

Son frère n'avait cessé de se poser cette question et, en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur, il se demandait encore ce qu'il devait lui répondre.

Hum, je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Mais je pense que je devrais y aller seul.

Quoi ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On y va tous les deux et puis c'est tout !

May Belle, toute cette histoire et complètement...

 _Inimaginable ?_ dirait Leslie. _Jess, c'est nous qui avons repoussé les limites de l'imagination. Tout ce qui est hors de la réalité était, et « est » encore, notre domaine. « Inimaginable » est un mot que l'on ne connait pas Jess Aarons. Alors..._

Ce que je veux dire, continua Jess en reprenant ses esprits. C'est que tout cela risque d'être dangereux.

La jeune fille se détourna alors du regard de son frère et fit mine de bouder. Après tout elle était la reine, elle aussi avait le droit de partir sauver Térabithia.

Leslie m'aurait certainement laissée y aller, lâcha-t-elle d'un air septique.

C'était une de ces phrases qui venaient poignarder le cœur de Jess telle une lame d'une noirceur infinie. Il réfléchit un moment, un long moment, avant de répondre lentement :

Tu as raison, nous irons tous les deux.

Un large sourire naquit alors sur le visage de May Belle et de petites étoiles de bonheur brillèrent dans ses yeux.

Chouette ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. La force des puissants rois Térabithiens est en nous !

Tous deux s'allongèrent, observant paisiblement le ciel étoilé ainsi que le gigantesque astre qui offrait tout son éclat en cette nuit de pleine lune. Jess essaya de réfléchir à propos de toutes ces choses qui leur étaient arrivées ainsi que sur ce qui les attendrait peut-être. Ne trouvant aucune explication ni aucune réponse à toutes les questions qui le hantaient, il tenta de faire le vide et de se reposer. May Belle était ravie de pouvoir accompagner son frère, ils allaient partir à l'aventure, tous les deux, et c'est tout ce qu'elle désirait. Mais soudain, elle considéra ce que cela allait impliquer.

Et maman ? demanda-t-elle. Et papa, Ellie, Brenda et même Joyce Anne ? Ils vont se rendre compte que l'on sera parti !

Certainement, soupira Jess.

Mais... que leur dirons-nous ?

Le jeune garçon resta silencieux un moment, puis il finit par répondre :

Tu sais... il faut envisager toutes les possibilités. Si tout cela est bien réel, si tout ce que nous avons créé mentalement est bien devenu concret, alors de très grandes forces sont en jeu. Et nous devons nous faire à l'idée, qu'une fois que nous aurons traversé de nouveau ce pont et que nous serons partis accomplir cette mission, tout peut nous arriver. Y compris... de rester enfermé en Térabithia pour toujours, et de ne jamais pouvoir revenir.

La jeune fille le regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle n'avait pas songé à tout ça.

Mais... commença-t-elle.

C'est pour cela, la coupa Jess, que si tu le veux, tu peux rester ici.

May Belle fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire avait tout à coup pris un tout autre aspect pour la petite fille, c'était totalement différent de leur fabulation à propos de venir vivre à Térabithia pour toujours. Dans ce dernier cas, ils avaient encore la possibilité de rentrer à la maison, au cas où ils rencontreraient des problèmes. Mais là... c'était différent. May Belle, ayant grandement gagné en maturité ces derniers temps, décida de prendre tout cela comme une sorte de fatalité toute tracée. À présent, elle se disait simplement qu'elle ne devait pas laisser son frère partir tout seul, qu'il était de son devoir de reine d'accompagner son roi.

Je viens, lança-t-elle. Je m'en fiche de tout ce qui peut nous arriver. Je dois sauver mon peuple !

Jess sourit. _Quel caractère !_ Mais cela le soulageait de savoir qu'il ne serait pas seul à partir.

Quand partons-nous mon roi ?

Demain, dans la matinée. Nous prendrons notre petit déjeuner avec tout le monde puis... nous partirons. Mais pas un mot !

May Belle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

D'accord.

Les deux souverains de Térabithia avaient pris leur décision. Dans quelques heures ils iraient en leur royaume et partiraient à la poursuite du Souverain des Ténèbres pour délivrer Leslie, leur amie, créatrice de ce monde magique. Après quelques minutes passées à observer le ciel béatement, Jess et May Belle se rendirent compte qu'il faisait froid et qu'ils étaient en pyjama. Ils reprirent alors rapidement le chemin de la maison. Ils traversèrent une nouvelle fois le champ de Miss Bessie, pénétrèrent dans la demeure endormie aussi discrètement qu'ils le pouvaient, puis regagnèrent leur chambre sans bruit.

Jess, chuchota May Belle dans son lit juste après s'être fait border par son frère.

Quoi ? demanda ce dernier alors qu'il s'allongeait à son tour, sous les draps glacés.

Tu crois que l'on va la retrouver ? Je veux dire... Leslie.

Je n'en sais rien.

En réalité, Jess préférait ne pas en parler. Cette idée que son amie puisse être toujours en vie était encore trop fragile dans son esprit, et il ne voulait pas être déçu. Aussi prenait-il tout cela le plus simplement possible, sans trop y réfléchir.

Moi je pense que oui, lui révéla la jeune fille.

Ah bon, eh bien... je vous fais confiance votre majesté.

Chut ! Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre.

Oui, oui. Tu as raison... veuillez m'excuser.

Ils pouffèrent un instant en silence puis reprirent leur calme. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans aucun autre bruit que celui de leurs respirations paisibles ainsi que celui de deux ou trois craquements du plancher.

Jess ? May Belle avait fini par briser le silence.

Quoi ?

J'ai peur.

Le jeune garçon comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Foncer tout droit dans l'inconnu comme ils allaient le faire était une source d'angoisse constante. Jess resta un moment sans rien dire. Malgré ses efforts pour éviter un maximum de penser à Leslie ainsi qu'à tout ce qui la concernait désormais, le fait qu'elle soit peut-être encore vivante révolutionnait tout son être. Et la savoir, si elle était véritablement en vie, enfermée dans le château noir, le tourmentait au plus haut point. _Je ferai tout ! Tout !_ Mais tout lui était encore si obscur.

Moi aussi May Belle, moi aussi j'ai peur.

\- **Le départ** –

Le lendemain matin Jess et May Belle se réveillèrent de bonne heure. Ils attendirent cependant sagement que leur mère prépara le petit déjeuner. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils verraient leur famille avant... un moment, pensaient-ils. Lorsque Joyce Anne se réveilla et que, comme à son habitude, elle se mit à pleurer comme pour le faire comprendre à tout le monde, Mme Aarons vint la chercher.

Vous êtes réveillés ? fit-elle à l'intention de Jess et May Belle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre. Eh bien, le petit déjeuner est prêt, vous pouvez venir.

Lentement, en silence, comme pour une cérémonie d'adieu, tous deux s'exécutèrent. Ellie et Brenda les rejoignirent peu de temps après, suivies de leur père. Tout le monde était à table devant son bol de chocolat chaud comme tous les dimanches matin. Les deux adolescentes ne mirent pas longtemps avant de partir sur un nouveau sujet de conversation, quant à M. Aarons, il se dépêchait et avalait goulûment son petit déjeuner, il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire à la maison. Jess et May Belle observaient la scène en silence. Un dimanche comme les autres ? Certainement pas. Tout au moins pour les deux jeunes suzerains. Pourtant, tout se déroulait comme une matinée ordinaire. Les gestes et les paroles habituels étaient présents, inlassablement. Tout le monde allait vaquer à ses occupations, normalement, sans grande inquiétude, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde des deux enfants silencieux qui risquaient de ne jamais revenir.

Jess, intervint leur mère, il faudra que tu ailles cueillir les tomates aujourd'hui, je crois qu'elles sont enfin prêtent maintenant. Ensuite tu t'occuperas de Miss Bessie, d'accord ? Ah, et tu devras garder Joyce Anne durant une heure ou deux, le temps que j'aille faire quelques courses. Tu as bien entendu ?

Jess, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, releva la tête.

D'accord maman.

Il jeta un regard à May Belle. En effet il ne pourra, pour une fois, pas accomplir ses corvées, ce qui était tant mieux. Tout cela avait quelque chose d'étrange. Ils étaient tous les deux là, à contempler leurs sœurs, leurs parents, leurs va-et-vient, leurs gestes mais ils étaient à vrai dire déjà bien loin de cette réalité. Ils n'étaient plus que des sortes de fantômes dans ce monde, leur place n'était plus ici désormais. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jess et May Belle étaient dehors et contemplaient leur maison puis les alentours d'un regard nostalgique.

Tu sais, si tu le souhaites, tu peux encore... commença le jeune garçon.

Allons-y, le coupa sèchement sa sœur.

Très bien.

Tous deux tournèrent le dos à leur demeure et s'éloignèrent d'un pas rapide, personne ne devait les voir. Ils firent un signe de main à Miss Bessie lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent puis traversèrent le champ derrière la vielle ferme des Perkins. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bois, marchèrent en silence et s'arrêtèrent devant le pont.

Voilà, dit Jess. Nous y sommes. Après ce pont...

Térabithia, finit sa sœur simplement. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Le garçon ne fit aucun commentaire, elle avait certainement raison.

Jess, si jamais nous rentrons... avec Leslie... que se passera-t-il ?

Je ne sais pas.

Comme d'un commun accord, les deux souverains de Térabithia montèrent sur le pont. Arrivé à mi-chemin Jess s'arrêta un instant, contempla la corde, puis reprit son chemin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la terre sacrée de leur royaume, un sentiment étrange de puissance et de mystère les emplit tous deux. Ils se regardèrent mais ne dirent pas un mot. Plus par habitude que par utilité, ils s'arrêtèrent à la forteresse.

Leslie... soupira Jess devant l'image de la reine, à l'intérieur de la cabane en bois. Nous arrivons... un peu de patience et... nous arrivons.

Et si on allait à la pinède ? demanda timidement May Belle. C'est là-bas que les esprits sont sensés nous guider non ?

Jess laissa retomber ses doigts qui s'étaient instinctivement posés sur la joue de la reine de papier.

Oui, c'est vrai, en effet.

Le roi et la jeune reine se dirigèrent alors vers la pinède. Jess se rappela qu'il avait jadis peur de cet endroit. Désormais, c'était un autre sentiment qui le parcourait quand il entrait en ce lieu. Il s'agissait de l'endroit préféré de Leslie et il avait eu l'impression que, lorsqu'elle avait disparu, son esprit avait rejoint les autres grands Esprits qui arpentaient cette partie de la forêt.

Oh, puissants Esprits ! appela le roi quand ils furent arrivés. Je fais appel à vous afin de nous aider dans notre mission. Nous partons délivrer la grande reine Leslie Burke, et nous avons besoin de votre soutient ! Sans elle, rien de tout ceci n'aurait pris vie ! Elle a apporté tant de chose, à nous de lui rendre la pareille. Venez-nous en aide ! Notre royaume a besoin d'elle ! Les Térabithiens ont besoin d'elle ! J'ai…

Il baissa les yeux au sol dans un regard sombre et profond.

... besoin d'elle.

Comme en réponse à cette demande, un vent violent vint ébranler les branchages des hauts pins et s'engouffra dans leurs cheveux sous le regard émerveillé de May Belle.

Ils t'ont entendu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Avec leur soutien, on n'a rien à craindre !

Oui, certainement.

Ils commencèrent à prendre la direction de la forteresse afin de repérer le chemin à prendre lorsqu'une petite voix chantante les arrêta :

Bonne chance ! lança-t-elle dans leur dos.

Les deux souverains se retournèrent et aperçurent la colombe bleue, posée sur une branche.

Ah merci, fit la jeune fille. Mais, vous ne venez pas avec nous ?

Non, je veillerai à votre forteresse en votre absence.

Chère Protectrice de Térabithia, dit Jess à son tour. Que va-t-il se passer ?

Cela dépend de vous.

Comment...

Mais le jeune roi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car l'oiseau prit soudain son envol avant de leur lancer, au loin :

Croyez en vous ! La puissance de l'imagination vaincra ! Ne l'oubliez pas !

Puis la colombe disparut.

Tu vois, fit May Belle, tout le monde est avec nous !

Hum, oui. Bon, allons-y.

Le roi et la reine retournèrent près de la forteresse et retrouvèrent ensuite le grand arbre duquel ils se plaisaient à observer tout leur royaume. Ils grimpèrent rapidement jusqu'à bonne hauteur et s'arrêtèrent pour observer l'horizon. Jess se rappela qu'il avait eu du mal, au début, à s'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Térabithia et avait mis un moment avant de pouvoir se la représenter convenablement. Mais à présent, à peine ouvrait-il les yeux sur l'horizon que son esprit lui montrait directement l'image de sa terre sacrée emplie de magie, à moins que cela ne soit dû au fait que Térabithia soit devenue réelle... Jess refusa de s'attarder sur le sujet.

Là-bas ! s'écria la reine. Il n'a pas bougé.

Le roi parcourut le paysage du regard un instant avant de l'apercevoir : le château noir du Souverain des Ténèbres.

Je le vois, dit-il. Nous avons beaucoup de chemins à parcourir, nous pouvons tout d'abord faire un bout du chemin dans la forêt mais après... regarde, les arbres sont trop rapprochés plus loin, nous risquerions de nous perdre.

Mieux vaut passer par la montagne dans ce cas.

Oui, en la longeant nous arriverons directement aux abords du château ! C'est parfait.

Leur plan ainsi dessiné dans leurs têtes, ils descendirent de l'arbre, prirent leurs repères puis s'avancèrent avec conviction dans la direction voulue, ne se souciant plus désormais de ce qui pourrait leur arriver. En chemin ils croisèrent des créatures qu'ils avaient imaginées, certaines même conçues avec Leslie. Ils se rendirent alors compte à quel point elles semblaient réelles. En effet, elles étaient incroyablement bien discernables. May Belle arriva même à toucher un Toulmouk, une petite boule de poils inoffensive qui était capable de courir très vite lorsqu'elle était attaquée par des prédateurs.

C'est incroyable ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle grattouillait le dessus de la bête qui semblait tout à fait détendue. On sent parfaitement la texture poilue ! C'est magique !

Ils durent échapper ensuite à des créatures moins pacifiques que celle-ci. Malgré la peur qu'ils éprouvaient lorsqu'un Windulk (une sorte de rhinocéros assez rapide aux poils longs) ou un Polfack (mélange entre un petit chien enragé et un gros écureuil aux poils hérissés) leur courait après, cela ne les empêchait pas, par la suite, de rire de ces mésaventures tout de même amusantes.

Un peu plus tard, les deux souverains de Térabithia tombèrent sur une magnifique armée de mûres rougeoyantes qui brillaient à leurs yeux comme des centaines d'étoiles irrésistiblement appétissantes. Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils n'avaient emporté aucune provision ni aucun vêtement de rechange, ni rien d'autre dont on était censé s'équiper lors d'un voyage. Le roi et la reine avaient tous deux pris cette excursion à la légère, mais à cet instant, ils laissèrent cet oubli de côté et se précipitèrent sur les baies pourpres.

Hum, c'est délicieux ! s'exclama May Belle le visage enfoui dans les feuilles de mûrier et la bouche cerclée de rouge.

Jess ne répondit même pas tant il était heureux de leur trouvaille et puis, quand bien même aurait-il voulu dire quelque chose, sa bouche était dans l'incapacité de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'ils furent totalement repus, ils s'écroulèrent sous un arbre proche afin de digérer un peu avant de reprendre la route.

Jess, fit la jeune fille, quelle distance nous reste-t-il à parcourir ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit le roi les yeux fermés. Mais je pense que nous sommes encore assez loin.

Tu crois que nous sommes dans la bonne direction ? Et si on se perdait ?

Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, si jamais nous sommes perdus, nous n'aurions qu'à monter en haut d'un arbre pour nous repérer.

La reine parut soulagée, cette réponse lui ôta une des inquiétudes qui pesaient sur ses petites épaules. Les deux suzerains étaient paisiblement installés. Confortablement allongés sur l'herbe et la mousse, ils rêvassèrent longuement. Puis, peu à peu, sans s'en rendre compte, ils plongèrent dans le sommeil.

\- **Les Maîtres des Cieux** –

Jess et May Belle se réveillèrent deux heures plus tard. Il leur fallut quelques secondes à chacun pour se souvenir de leur situation avant de se lever. Heureusement, aucune courbature ne s'était installée dans leurs membres durant leur sommeil et, après avoir grignoté deux ou trois autres mûres, les souverains reprirent la route. À travers les branchages des arbres, Jess aperçut un ciel gris. Il espéra alors que la pluie n'allait pas s'abattre sur eux, compte tenu des vêtements ni très chauds ni très imperméables qu'ils avaient emportés.

Je crois que nous ne sommes pas dans la bonne direction, affirma la jeune reine.

Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Je ne sais pas, mon intuition Térabithienne certainement.

Jess haussa les épaules.

Il y a une petite butte là-bas, on peut l'escalader pour voir où nous sommes si tu veux.

May Belle acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers une sorte de petite colline qui s'élevait au milieu du bois, comme une élévation solitaire. Ils l'observèrent un instant avant d'en commencer l'ascension. La jeune fille trébucha quelques fois et, en se réceptionnant à l'aide de ses mains, elle remarqua avec satisfaction à quel point l'herbe était douce et fraiche sous ses doigts. Les petites feuilles étaient perlées de minuscules gouttes dues à l'humidité de l'air ambiant, annonçant l'arrivée de plus en plus probable de la pluie. À mesure qu'ils avançaient, les arbres autour d'eux semblaient rapetisser, ils ne tarderaient pas à apercevoir une merveilleuse vue d'ensemble du territoire magique de Térabithia. Arrivés enfin au sommet, les souverains contemplèrent avec admiration les alentours. Du haut de leur petite butte, on distinguait l'étendue hérissée des cimes des arbres agitées par une petite brise et qui recouvrait la plus grande partie de leur terre sacrée. Plus loin s'élevait la chaine de montagne dont May Belle avait remarqué la présence un peu plus tôt et qu'il leur faudrait traverser jusqu'à atteindre le château noir.

Tu vois, dit la jeune reine, ce n'était pas la bonne direction, il faut aller par là !

Oui bon... bredouilla le roi. Nous étions un tout petit peu décalés, d'accord...

May Belle sourit. Cette excursion la ravissait de plus en plus et elle n'avait presque plus peur de tout ce qui pourrait leur arriver. De toute façon, pensait-elle, c'était un voyage extraordinaire où tout ce qu'ils rencontreraient ne pourrait être que fabuleux. En contemplant le ciel, tournoyant dans de majestueux mouvements de nuages cendrés, la reine aperçut deux formes blanches volant dans leur direction.

Jess ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais le jeune garçon les avait également repérées. Lentement, les êtres spectraux avançaient vers eux et semblaient glisser sous les nuages. Ils devenaient plus visibles au fur et à mesure de leur approche et les deux souverains distinguèrent alors la présence de grandes ailes blanches, ce devait être des sortes d'oiseaux. Puis, au bout d'une ou deux minutes, ces derniers commencèrent leur descente vers le sommet de la butte.

On dirait, remarqua May Belle en plissant les yeux, des... aigles.

En effet leur forme rappelait celle de ces êtres, rois de toutes les autres espèces arpentant le ciel. Ils s'en différenciaient cependant de par leur étrange couleur. Jess et May Belle n'éprouvaient aucune crainte envers ces créatures et ils s'écartèrent lentement et sans effroi lorsque les deux oiseaux se posèrent avec délicatesse à leur côté. Ils étaient gigantesques pour des aigles, leurs plumes étaient d'une blancheur de neige et leurs yeux flamboyaient d'un bleu profond. Ces aigles semblaient être la forme physique qu'aurait pu prendre la pureté elle-même. Tout petits à côté d'eux, les souverains vinrent leur faire face. Les deux aigles blancs se penchèrent alors en avant, abaissant leurs immenses têtes pourvues de leur bec crochu couleur ocre vers eux.

Bonjour, prononça l'un d'eux d'une voix à la fois rauque et douce, nous sommes les Maîtres des Cieux et nous vous saluons.

Heu... commença Jess. Bonjour à vous aussi, nous sommes...

Les souverains de Térabithia, finit le second aigle d'une voix semblable à celle de son confrère, nos protecteurs et gardiens à tous.

Les deux jeunes gens se jetèrent un coup d'œil intrigué avant de se reporter sur les deux grands oiseaux.

Hum... fit Jess. Oui, certainement. Vous devez également savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, reprit la premier Maître des Cieux. Votre tâche est noble, tout comme elle est périlleuse. Seulement, vous êtes de grands rois, vos cœurs sont purs et vos esprits libérés de toute frontière. Nous vous attendions avec impatience, acceptez-vous notre aide ?

Bien sûr ! Mais comment...

Comme pour répondre à sa question à peine débutée, les deux oiseaux s'accroupirent jusqu'au sol. Jess et May Belle comprirent alors que les deux aigles souhaitaient qu'ils montent sur leur dos. Ils hésitèrent un instant puis, la pluie commençant à tomber silencieusement, ils s'exécutèrent. Prenant appui sur les grandes ailes repliées avec toute la délicatesse dont ils étaient capables, les souverains grimpèrent sur les créatures de plume.

Êtes-vous convenablement installés ? demanda le Maître des Cieux sur lequel était agrippée May Belle.

Ou... oui, bafouilla Jess.

Il lança un regard vers sa sœur qui, en guise de réponse à sa question non prononcée, hocha la tête afin de lui faire comprendre que tout était bon pour elle aussi.

Très bien, annonça le deuxième aigle. Alors on y va, accrochez-vous !

Les deux Maîtres des Cieux s'élancèrent à l'aide de leurs membres postérieurs avec force et rapidité. Leurs serres crochues et affilées arrachèrent au passage quelques morceaux de terre et d'herbe emmêlés.

Aaaaaaaaah ! hurlèrent les deux souverains alors que leurs puissantes montures grimpaient en altitude à une vitesse folle.

Les deux créatures célestes battaient gracieusement des ailes, avec tout autant de douceur que de vigueur. Le vent frais parsemé de gouttes de pluie fouettait le visage de Jess et May Belle et rosait leurs joues. La vitesse faisait naître de minuscules larmes au coin de leurs yeux. La jeune reine les essuya contre son épaule et tenta d'observer les alentours. Le paysage défilait à une allure extraordinaire, ils frôlaient les nuages qui s'étendaient au-dessus d'eux. En dessous... May Belle se pencha pour apercevoir ce qu'il y avait. Les cimes des arbres se succédaient vivement, et la terre semblait si loin. Prise de vertige, la jeune fille resserra d'avantage ses bras autours du coup de l'aigle blanc agrippant deux touffes de plume dans chaque main en prenant soin de ne pas déranger le Maître des Cieux. Jess, quant à lui, était cramponné à sa monture et faisait de son mieux pour bouger le moins possible. L'altitude, le ciel, finalement, ce n'était pas pour lui. Et il se rendit alors compte à quel point avoir un contact permanant avec le sol était agréable.

Hum... Ce n'est pas vrai ! grogna l'aigle sous May Belle d'une voix assez forte pour être entendue malgré le sifflement du vent.

Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la jeune reine.

Des complications.

Vous voyez ces formes, là-bas ? demanda le second Maître des Cieux en fixant l'horizon de ses yeux bleus et perçants.

La jeune fille releva la tête et essaya tant bien que mal de discerner ce qu'il voulait leur montrer. Jess fit l'effort de se redresser et tenta également d'apercevoir ces « formes ». Tous deux finirent par distinguer deux silhouettes se découper petit à petit sur le fond grisâtre du ciel, se précisant de plus en plus à leur approche. L'extraordinaire vision des aigles avait permis à leurs montures de les voir à l'avance. De même que lorsqu'ils avaient vu apparaitre les Maîtres des cieux, les souverains de Térabithia discernèrent tout d'abord des paires d'ailes : il s'agissait donc une nouvelle fois d'oiseaux.

Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? bégaya Jess.

Les Corbeaux Noirs du Souverain des Ténèbres, répondit une voix au-dessous de lui. Ce sont ses espions, membres de la garde aérienne.

Si j'ai bien compris, ils ne sont pas là pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue, n'est-ce pas ?

Non. Je vais de nouveau devoir vous demander de bien vous accrocher. Ca va secouer !

Le roi et la reine se calèrent sur leurs montures tout en ne cessant d'observer les alentours, ils ne souhaitaient tout de même rien perdre de ce qui allait arriver. Le vol des aigles blancs sembla changer, il était plus rapide et plus stable. Leur regard se modifia également : plus sévère et plus déterminé à présent. Les Corbeaux Noirs approchaient rapidement, la rencontre des deux camps opposés n'allait pas tarder à arriver. May Belle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la tête du Maître des Cieux. Désormais leurs ennemis étaient assez proches, ce qui lui permit de les détailler plus précisément : leurs plumes luisaient d'une couleur ébène et leurs yeux, d'une noirceur infinie, exprimaient la rage. Leurs battements d'ailes étaient rapides et nerveux, leurs serres s'ouvraient et se refermaient dans le vide avec frénésie, impatients de tomber sur leurs adversaires. C'est alors qu'un des deux Corbeaux Noirs fonça sur Jess, mais son aigle esquiva adroitement l'attaque ce qui permit au jeune garçon d'éviter de quelques centimètres une entaille qui aurait pu être sévère. Alors que l'assaillant, emporté par son élan, était désormais derrière eux et tentait de se remettre en place, le second imita son confrère et fila droit vers la jeune reine.

Nooooon ! hurla May Belle en fermant les yeux.

Mais son aigle blanc, plus rapide et plus précis, les serres en avant, réussit à érafler le corbeau. Ce dernier, sous le choc et la douleur, tomba en chute libre un instant avant de se reprendre. Ce servant de cette petite diversion, le premier attaquant revint à l'assaut dans le dos de ses adversaires et parvint à bousculer violement le Maître des Cieux de la reine de Térabithia et à planter ses griffes acérées dans la chair de l'aigle de son frère.

Aaaaaaarrrgh ! le protecteur de Jess poussa un cri mélangeant la souffrance à la colère tout en essayant de garder le cap.

Voyant que l'aigle blanc de May Belle avait viré de bord et était ainsi momentanément hors combat, les deux Corbeaux Noirs se jetèrent ensemble sur la monture blessée de Jess. Le jeune garçon ne put rien faire, alors qu'il regardait bêtement couler de la blessure de son aigle un liquide argenté, les deux oiseaux des ténèbres arrivèrent de chaque côté et le ruèrent de coups de bec et de griffe. La pauvre créature se débattit comme elle le put mais n'arriva cependant pas à se dégager. Ce fut alors un fouillis de plumes noires et blanches virevoltant en tous sens.

Allez ! cria May Belle à son Maître des Cieux qui fonça à toute allure afin d'aider son ami en danger.

Mais ce fut trop tard, un des deux corbeaux avait atteint, d'un adroit coup de griffe, un œil de l'aigle blanc. Celui-ci hurla de plein poumon tout en tombant pitoyablement dans le vide, telle une poupée de chiffon sans vie. Le roi s'accrochait du mieux qu'il le pouvait et, des larmes lui glissant des yeux autant à cause de la vitesse que de la peine et de la rage, il tenta de réveiller sa monture ailée, en vain.

Nooooon ! hurla-t-il. Réveille-toi, on va s'écraser !

Jess !

Loin derrière le jeune garçon, sa sœur arrivait à une allure folle, suivie de près par les deux Corbeaux Noirs. Mais alors que son aigle blanc arrivait à peine à la hauteur de Jess, celui-ci se fit violemment attaquer par leurs irréductibles ennemies. Tous se bousculèrent alors à tel point qu'aucun oiseau ne contrôlait plus véritablement son vol mais tombait simplement en direction du sol. Les deux souverains virent la terre se rapprocher dangereusement et se sentirent bien inutile et impuissant en ce triste moment. Alors qu'une agressive débandade régnait encore au sein des quatre oiseaux, malgré l'inconscience de l'un d'entre eux, le roi et la reine étaient ballotés de tout côté. Tombant ensemble droit vers la terre ferme, ils n'avaient même plus la force de crier...

\- **La Garde Impériale** -

Jess ouvrit un œil. Il remarqua alors qu'il était allongé dans l'herbe, dans une position inconfortable et qu'il était courbaturé un peu partout. Lentement, il se releva. En voyant la forêt en face de lui, il se remémora les dernières bribes de souvenirs de sa longue chute. Il se retourna et vit May Belle qui commençait doucement à s'éveiller elle aussi. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace des Corbeaux Noirs. Les deux Maîtres des Cieux étaient un peu plus loin, l'un gisait au sol, l'autre était penché sur lui.

Comment va-t-il ? demanda Jess à l'oiseau tout en s'approchant à quatre pattes de sa sœur.

Mal, répondit l'aigle blanc sans se retourner, il est gravement blessé. Mais il s'en remettra, j'en suis sûr.

Soulagé, le roi réveilla en douceur la jeune reine. Au bout de quelques instants, tous deux rejoignirent en silence leurs deux sauveurs.

Merci, chuchota May Belle à l'intention de leur ami de plume.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire.

Non vraiment, appuya le roi. Vous n'étiez pas obligés de nous aider et pourtant... vous l'avez fait, au péril de votre vie.

Vous êtes les derniers souverains de tout Térabithia, fit l'oiseau d'une voix encore plus rauque qu'auparavant. Vous venir en aide a été pour nous un honneur. Nous sommes fiers d'avoir participés, un petit peu, à la libération de Miss Leslie, croyez-moi.

Les deux jeunes gens ne surent que dire, aussi laissèrent-ils le silence remplacer toutes paroles inutiles au sein de la petite communauté. Par moment, l'aigle blessé semblait frissonner sous l'effet d'une faible mais froide brise. Jess commençait à comprendre l'ampleur que prenait leur mission. Tout cela n'était parti que d'un simple jeu et désormais, tout était réel. Ce n'était plus de fausses blessures qui lui avaient été affligé, les égratignures et les courbatures étaient authentiques. Lorsqu'on se faisait mal, ce n'était plus pour rigoler et ça, il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. _Pourrais-je mourir en Térabithia ?_ Se mit-il alors à penser _. La terre que nous avons créée ? Serait-ce possible ? Non._ Jess chassa de sa tête toutes ces futiles pensées. _Après tout, nous sommes les souverains de Térabithia ! Rien ne peut... nous atteindre._ Mais ce triste moment dont lui et sa sœur étaient témoins les affectèrent au plus haut point, ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire mais désormais, ils savaient également les risques qu'ils encouraient. Le soleil commençait à décliner, allongeant ainsi les ombres tout autour d'eux.

Aaaaaah ! hurla May Belle dans une expression horrifiée, un doigt tendu devant elle.

Le roi et le Maître des Cieux dirigèrent alors leurs regards vers ce que la reine voulait leur montrer. Il s'agissait d'une silhouette noire, cachée par la nuit grandissante, à quelques mètres d'eux. Puis, petit à petit, d'autres formes semblables apparurent, formant un cercle autour du petit groupe.

Qui... qui est-ce ? demanda tout doucement la jeune fille à l'intention de l'aigle blanc.

Eh bien, fit-il, ce sont...

Nous sommes des soldats, coupa d'une voix sèche et sinistre une des silhouettes se trouvant en face d'eux, membres de la Garde Impériale de sa majesté le Souverain des Ténèbres.

Les deux souverains restèrent de marbre, se jetèrent un regard d'incrédulité, avant de se reporter vers leur interlocuteur qui s'était alors avancé d'un pas dans leur direction, suivi par le reste de sa troupe. Tous portaient de grandes capes noires, un casque et des gants de mailles de même couleur, ainsi qu'une grande lance dans leurs mains droites et d'un bouclier dans celles de gauche. Le Maître des Cieux quant à lui, fixait le soldat qui leur avait adressé la parole d'un regard impénétrable et sévère, lequel luisait d'une lueur qui semblait être un soupçon d'excitation. Mais il ne bougeait pas une plume et restait imperturbable. Voyant que rien ne se passait et pensant qu'il était de son devoir de roi de faire quelque chose, Jess se leva et fit face au soldat qui devait être soit leur chef, soit seulement leur porte-parole.

Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, afin de ne laisser échapper aucune émotion dans ses paroles.

Êtes-vous ceux que l'on nomme « les souverains de Térabithia » ? fit nonchalamment le membre de la Garde Impériale en guise de réponse.

Oui, et alors ?

Plus maintenant. Notre maître s'est emparé de ces lieux et trône désormais dans sa forteresse en tant que roi de ce royaume. Vous n'êtes maintenant plus rien, seulement des sujets au service de notre grand roi. Mais vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi nous sommes là et surtout pourquoi nous avons capturé votre chère amie ?

Jess serra les poings, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. _Il n'a pas le droit ! Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Personne n'a le droit de... de lui faire quoi que ce soit !_ Il mettait toute sa volonté à essayer de se contrôler pour ne pas sauter sur le soldat et le frapper de toutes ses forces. Les informations qu'il était susceptible de recevoir de ce misérable individu pourraient lui être d'une grande utilité.

Eh bien voilà, continua le soldat, il semblerait que, malgré tout, vous possédiez une sorte de... don. Je ne sais pas exactement, une trace ou un marquage si vous préférez, qui symbolise votre pouvoir de royauté. Mais le grand Souverain des Ténèbres ne l'accepte pas. Il doit être le seul, l'unique roi de ce royaume et il le sera ! Nous voulions que votre amie, l'ancienne reine, définisse notre maître comme le nouveau dirigeant de Térabithia. Mais elle nous a tenus tête et, de toute façon, nous avons appris qu'il nous fallait l'accord des deux souverains pour que l'échange de pouvoir se fasse. Ainsi nous l'avons prise en hottage afin que tu te montres plus... docile que ton amie. Alors, toi et la jeune fille allez nous suivre et...

Pas question ! s'écria le roi. Vous allez la relâcher tout de suite avant que... que...

Que nous nous mettons en colère ! termina May Belle en se levant, l'air farouche derrière ses cheveux rebelles et emmêlés.

Allons, reprit le soldat un sourire aux lèvres, ne faites pas les idiots. Vous ne voudriez pas que... eh bien, qu'il arrive quelques malheurs à votre chère Leslie, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Jess ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir, il bondit. Les deux adversaires chutèrent violemment dans l'herbe dans un vacarme de ferrailles dû à l'armure que cachait le soldat sous sa cape. Tout tournait autour de Jess, mais il put apercevoir le reste de la Garde Impériale arrêté par le Maître des Cieux qui les défiait d'avancer. Cependant, les soldats ne se démontèrent pas et se jetèrent sur l'aigle blanc. May Belle voulut lui venir en aide mais ne sut que faire. L'oiseau se débattait comme un fou, donnant des coups de bec à droite, des coups de griffes à gauche, tout en évitant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les pointes affilées des lances de ses assaillants. Jess se battait toujours au sol contre son soldat qu'il avait désarmé et qui devait ainsi se défendre à main nue. Les coups de poings enragés succédaient aux coups de pieds, il semblait que la folie s'était emparée du jeune roi. _Il n'a pas le droit !_ pensait-il. _Tous, ils n'ont pas le droit de lui faire du mal !_ Et il asséna un puissant coup dans le casque noir, ce qui assomma son adversaire quelques instants. Jess en profita pour se relever et reprendre son souffle. Mais soudain, alors qu'il observait son ennemi gisant au sol, celui-ci s'évapora. Il disparut d'un seul coup en une gerbe de fumée sombre. Stupéfié, le roi se retourna pour voir où en était le Maître des Cieux et sa sœur. Mais apparemment, les autres membres de la Garde Impériale s'étaient également dissipés dans les airs.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le jeune garçon en s'approchant de ses amis.

La question n'est pas : qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Mais plutôt : Que va-t-il se passer ? Non ?

Les trois compagnons se tournèrent dans la direction de la voix sinistre qui les avait une nouvelle fois interpellés. La Garde Impériale était alignée derrière lui, un peu plus loin leur chef toujours mis en avant par rapport à eux. Son casque amoché laissait entrevoir le bas de son visage, sa bouche était tordue en un effrayant sourire.

Nous nous reverrons au château, dit-il toujours en souriant. En attendant, pas de bêtise d'accord ? Soyez sage.

Les poings de Jess se serrèrent de nouveau. Les soldats partirent tour à tour en fumée.

Jeune garçon ! fit le chef de la Garde Impériale, désormais seul. Tu te crois peut-être le roi, mais face à notre maître, que comptes-tu faire ? Le Souverain des Ténèbres est bien plus fort que tu ne le crois, petit.

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'en fut tout comme ses confrères, en un claquement de doigt. Jess et May Belle retournèrent près de l'aigle blanc blessé où son compagnon l'avait déjà rejoint.

Vous venez avec nous ? demanda May Belle au Maître des Cieux.

Les deux souverains aperçurent alors une larme argentée rouler sur les plumes de leur ami.

Non, répondit l'aigle faiblement en regardant son compagnon au sol. Je... il...

Jess se rapprocha du Maître des Cieux.

Qu'y a-t-il cher Maître ?

Le pauvre aigle ne put ajouter mot, il s'effondra en larme au côté de son ami. Soudain alarmé, le roi fit le tour de l'aigle blessé. Ses yeux jadis d'un bleu étincelant et vif, était à présent sombre et vide. Il était mort.

Qu'est-ce que... commença May Belle qui fut stoppée net par le regard noir que lui lança son frère.

Comprenant alors la sinistre vérité dans les yeux de Jess, elle s'écroula à son tour dans les chaudes plumes du Maitre des Cieux secoué de spasmes de chagrin.

C'était mon ami ! cria l'aigle blanc de plein poumon en se relevant. Il était... comme un frère pour moi ! NOOON ! Sale Souverain des Ténèbres ! Roi de rien du tout ! Tu le paieras, je te le promets !

Après quelques instants de silence où le Maître des Cieux et May Belle essayèrent de se rétablir, Jess, qui était resté en retrait tout en cachant ses larmes, prit la parole d'une voix douce.

Vous avez toutes nos plus grandes et plus sincères condoléances cher ami. Vous nous avez été d'une aide immense. Laissez-nous vous aider, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit.

Vous ne pouvez rien faire, déclara fatalement l'aigle blanc.

Celui-ci étendit un instant ses ailes avant de s'élever silencieusement dans les airs, dans un gracieux mouvement.

Restez là, rétorqua-t-il.

Le Maître des Cieux attrapa délicatement son ami entre ses serres et l'emporta avec lui dans le ciel frais et gris de cette funèbre fin d'après-midi.

Que fait-il ? demanda la jeune reine dans un petit hoquet de sanglot.

Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Jess tout en observant les deux formes blanches s'éloigner toujours plus haut dans les cieux, c'est certainement une sorte de rite funéraire.

Tu veux dire, comme un enterrement ?

Le roi haussa les épaules.

Peut-être.

Malgré la grande altitude que l'aigle blanc avait atteinte, les souverains purent apercevoir ce qui se déroula ensuite.

Le Maître des Cieux lâcha son compagnon qui, au lieu de tomber en chute libre, continua à s'élever lentement, comme attiré par des forces invisibles. Jess et May Belle entendirent alors un bruit. Cela ressemblait à un râle mélodieux, symphonique. La plainte de l'aigle à la mémoire de son ami résonna clairement dans la forêt en dessous, et certainement beaucoup plus loin dans les terres Térabithiennes. Cette musique douce et limpide emplit le cœur des deux enfants d'un sentiment unique, sombre et mélancolique. Ce chant fantastique se propageait de toute part, transperçait chaque chose en leur donnant un sens nouveau. Ce n'était pas seulement un cri, mais les larmes de souffrance d'une pauvre âme en peine qui se rependaient sous la forme d'une noire mélodie apportant son sinistre message. Tout s'arrêta, les alentours quittèrent leur apparence colorée et pleine de vie propre à Térabithia pour se revêtir du linceul de ténèbres à l'écoute de cette extraordinaire plainte.

C'est alors qu'une éblouissante lumière, émanant du défunt aigle, s'amplifia et engloba tous les environs.

Lorsque les deux souverains recouvrèrent la vue, tout était redevenu comme avant et le Maître des Cieux décédé avait disparu.

Le second aigle redescendit sur la terre ferme. Il atterrit souplement à côté d'eux.

Voilà, déclara-t-il de sa voix habituelle, à la fois rauque et douce. Il s'en est allé. Vous devez partir à présent, une longue route vous attend encore. Ne m'en veuillez pas si je ne vous accompagne pas plus loin. J'en suis cependant navré, croyez-le.

Ce n'est pas grave, affirma le roi. Nous nous débrouillerons seuls maintenant, ne vous en faites pas pour nous, tout ira bien. Encore navré pour votre ami.

Les choses sont ainsi. J'espère que ce pitoyable Souverain recevra ce qu'il mérite.

Il le recevra, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Malgré ces paroles rassurantes, l'oiseau blanc perçut un sentiment d'inquiétude dans le cœur du garçon.

N'ayez crainte, le rassura-t-il, la puissance des rois de Térabithia vous protège. Vous avez bien plus de force que ce Souverain de pacotille, soyez-en sûr.

Le visage de May Belle s'illumina d'un large sourire. Jess esquissa un plissement de lèvre.

Croyez en vous, assura l'oiseau.

Merci, fit le jeune roi, merci mille fois. J'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour.

Ça, c'est certain. Le chemin que vous devez prendre à présent est dans cette direction.

Très bien, merci encore.

Jess s'éloigna alors d'un pas lent vers la forêt qui s'assombrissait de minute en minute, suivi de May Belle. Ils avaient encore une longue route à parcourir. La reine se retourna, toute triste de devoir laisser leur ami, et fit un dernier signe de la main à celui qui fut sa monture.

Bonne chance ! répondit-il. Les souverains de Térabithia vaincront !

Alors que la lune se frayait un chemin parmi les nuages dans le ciel étoilé, que les ténèbres s'accaparaient lentement les terres endormies et que chaque Térabithien, ayant eu vent des récents évènements, songeait au moment de la libération tant attendue de Térabithia, les deux souverains traversaient, d'une allure confiante, la forêt silencieuse.

\- **John Arbleau** -

Le ventre de May Belle la tiraillait de faim. Elle regardait désespérément à droite et à gauche mais depuis les délicieuses mûres qu'ils avaient rencontrées et dévorées, plus aucune nourriture ne s'était présentée sur leur chemin. Ne voulant pas passer pour une petite capricieuse telle que Brenda aux yeux de son frère, la jeune reine décida de patienter encore un peu, une main sur son ventre pour essayer de le faire taire. Jess, depuis la chute de son Maître des cieux, avait pris conscience des graves dangers désormais réels qu'ils risquaient en Térabithia. Et le chef de la Garde Impériale n'avait fait qu'attiser la flamme de son désespoir. Si Leslie était véritablement toujours en vie et emprisonnée par le Souverain des Ténèbres, aurait-il la force, la puissance, pour pouvoir le vaincre ? _Après tout, le soldat a certainement raison. Je ne suis pas un roi, je suis seulement un simple garçon un peu trop imaginatif. S'il y a un moyen de la sauver je le ferai, bien entendu, même si je dois y laisser ma vie. Je lui dois bien ça... Mais tout cela commence à prendre des proportions... démesurées._

Jess, intervint timidement May Belle, j'ai faim.

La reine n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps, son petit ventre étant trop exigeant. Le roi sourit.

Bon, eh bien je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix, nous allons devoir chercher de la nourriture.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

Et on va dormir où ? demanda-t-elle en regardant désolément les sinistres alentours.

On verra, j'ai entendu dire que l'herbe et la mousse de Térabithia étaient très confortables.

May Belle, malgré cette sombre idée de devoir dormir à la belle étoile, sourit à son tour. Les deux souverains se mirent alors à la recherche de quelques baies, même si leur vision était limitée par la seule lueur qu'offrait la lune dans le sous-bois. La jeune reine se penchait délicatement au-dessus d'un buisson dans lequel ne se trouvait, apparemment, aucune trace de fruit quelconque lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit, dans son dos. Soudain apeurée, celle-ci sursauta et se retourna vivement.

Bonjour.

Devant elle se tenait un vieil homme, d'une taille imposante portant un vieux chapeau de toile, une courte barbe blanche parsemée de quelques poils gris, des vêtements simples et usés et un long bâton de bois sur lequel il s'appuyait. Son regard d'un bleu intense pétillait d'une excitation muette. Ne lui paraissant pas dangereux et même plutôt sympathique, May Belle lui répondit :

Bonjour. Qui... qui êtes-vous ?

Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites à ma sœur ? s'écria une voix derrière l'inconnu, lequel se retourna alors tout en souriant.

Ah, s'enthousiasma-t-il, voilà le jeune roi. Jess Aarons. Je me présente, je m'appelle John Arbleau. Je suis... une sorte de garde forestier des bois de Térabithia.

Bon, vous ne faites pas partie de l'armée du Souverain des Ténèbres ou quelque chose de ce genre ? questionna Jess, toujours méfiant.

Non, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Ma demeure, une modeste cabane vous en conviendrez, se trouve un peu plus loin dans cette direction. Si vous le souhaitez, j'aimerais vous offrir le couvert pour cette nuit. Dormir à la belle étoile est très plaisant, je vous l'accorde, mais le confort y est limité.

Les deux souverains se lancèrent un regard. Tout compte fait, avoir un abri pour la nuit ne leur paraissait pas mal non plus. Ils acceptèrent alors l'offre du vieil homme.

Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il. Venez, suivez-moi ! C'est par ici.

Le roi et la jeune reine suivirent donc leur nouvelle connaissance à travers le bois. Il s'arrêta un instant afin d'allumer une vielle lampe à huile, toute en cuivre, qui devait être accrochée à sa ceinture ou bien quelque part sous sa miteuse cape à capuchon qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. May Belle semblait ravie d'avoir rencontré un nouveau compagnon de voyage et marchait d'un pas joyeux et déterminé. Jess, malgré ses accablantes et sombres pensées, décida de faire confiance à ce Mr Arbleau. Mais cela ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de demander :

Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à nous aider ?

Vous êtes les souverains de Térabithia et j'ai bien sûr entendu quelle était votre mission alors, pensant que vous finiriez par arriver dans le coin, je vous ai attendu. De grands jours s'annoncent pour vous ainsi que pour tout Térabithia. La libération de Miss Leslie sera le symbole de notre délivrance face aux forces obscures des ténèbres.

Quelque peu embarrassé en ces moments de doute, Jess voulut lui dire à quel point sa force n'était pas aussi grande qu'il semblait le croire et ne valait certainement pas celle du Souverain des Ténèbres.

Vous savez... commença-t-il.

Ah ! Voilà mon chez moi !

John Arbleau le coupa lorsqu'ils atteignirent une charmante clairière traversée par une petite rivière et au milieu de laquelle s'élevait une cabane de bois. Celle-ci n'était pas très spacieuse mais semblait tout de même accueillante. Guidés par la lanterne de leur ami, tous trois arrivèrent sans encombre jusqu'à la cabane. Mr Arbleau les fit entrer et alluma quelques autres lampes à huile disséminées dans les quatre coins de la pièce. L'intérieur était très pittoresque et rustique dans l'ensemble : une cuisinière chauffée au feu de bois, une table et des chaises en bois ainsi qu'une cheminé et deux ou trois meubles de rangement. Une échelle menait à l'étage qui devait être la chambre, supporté par de simples planches de bois. On pouvait, sans aucun doute, se demander comment cette cabane arrivait à tenir debout et comment quelqu'un pouvait vivre dans un espace aussi restreint. Cependant, la petitesse de la maisonnette donnait à celle-ci une chaleur conviviale, sympathique et authentique qui plongea les deux invités dans un sentiment de légèreté et de confiance.

Venez ! leur intima le vieil homme. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous préparer une petite tisane dont vous me donnerez des nouvelles !

Jess et May Belle s'installèrent donc timidement à la grande table de bois. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient cru, les chaises adroitement sculptées sur lesquelles ils s'assirent été très confortables.

Et... commença le jeune garçon d'une petite voix, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller quelqu'un qui serait en train de dormir et que le moindre haussement de ton pourrait perturber. Mr Arbleau ?

Oui, répondit John tout en continuant de préparer quelques ingrédients qu'il découpait avec soin avant de les jeter dans une casserole remplie d'eau bouillante. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Vous croyez... Vous pensez vraiment que... nous sommes...

À la hauteur ? C'est ça ?

Hum, oui.

John soupira bruyamment, se retourna pour disposer trois tasses de thé sur la table avant de les remplir de sa fameuse préparation encore brulante. Jess ne tenta aucune nouvelle approche de la question et attendit patiemment que son interlocuteur soit disposé à parler. Il semblait que le vieil homme prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer ce moment d'attente alors qu'il rangeait sa casserole et ses ingrédients avec des gestes lents et minutieux.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda May Belle en jetant vers sa tasse un regard mélangeant la curiosité au doute.

Ah, fit le vieil homme tout en s'asseyant à leur côté. Ceci est une infusion assez particulière ! Elle est très nourrissante, voyez-vous, elle remplace à elle seule un repas entier. Vous verrez, après ça, vous serez amplement repus. Et vous connaissez le nom qu'elle porte ?

La jeune reine releva la tête de sa tisane dont elle essayait de déterminer la composition grâce à son odeur, fixa John Arbleau avec des yeux ronds puis, en guise de réponse à sa question, haussa les épaules.

P.T. Répondit Jess. L'infusion se nomme P.T. Je me trompe ?

John lui sourit et resta un long instant à l'observer, d'un regard pétillant de malice.

Exact, finit-il par dire, comment le sais-tu ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit le garçon les yeux rivés sur sa tasse. C'est son odeur, ou sa texture, je n'en sais rien. Vous savez, avec toutes ces histoires que nous traversons mon esprit se trouve être empli d'une permanente confusion. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est à P.T. que je pense en regardant cette infusion. C'est tout.

P.T. Prince Terrien ? demanda May Belle. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Rien d'important, fit John. Cette petite bête est connue de tout Térabithia, et cette tisane porte seulement son nom en son honneur, c'est tout.

 _C'est tout... Peut-être bien._ Un peu plus tard, John Arbleau avait conduit les deux souverains à l'étage qui servait vraisemblablement de chambre. Couché sur sa paillasse fourrée à l'aide de foin, Jess pensait. Des souvenirs lui étaient revenus depuis cette vision de Prince Terrien au moment du thé et ne le quittaient plus. Des images : Leslie. Des bruits : la rivière. Des odeurs : P.T., la forêt, la pluie et… une nouvelle fois... Leslie. Autant de chose qu'il ne pouvait, car ne voulait, pas oublier. Une larme roula silencieusement sur sa joue. Il ne l'essuya pas. Cette simple goutte salée reflétait toute la tristesse de son cœur en ces instants de chagrins intenses et profonds. La disparition de son unique et véritable amie avait creusé en son âme un trou de douleur toujours béant, et cette tisane n'avait fait que le lui rappeler. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce vieil homme lui fasse subir cela ? Pourquoi remuer d'avantage le couteau dans la plaie ? _Peut-être veut-il que j'ai des remords._ Se demandait Jess. _Oui, c'est ça. Je l'ai assurément vexé en lui disant que nous n'étions certainement pas à la hauteur de toutes les attentes qui pèsent sur nos épaules. Il a simplement voulu se venger ou quelque chose comme ça._ Ce fut lorsque le jeune garçon se disait que John n'était absolument pas de ces personnes à en vouloir à quelqu'un pour un rien et qu'il faisait fausse route, qu'il s'endormit.

Le roi de Térabithia plongea alors dans un monde qui n'était pas vraiment le sien tout en lui ressemblant étrangement. En face de lui se tenait Leslie, elle lui souriait. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était bel et bien là, Jess tendit une main vers elle. Mais la jeune fille s'éloigna alors, sans bouger, elle glissait et le quittait en s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. Jess courut afin de la rattraper. L'air qui l'entourait était froid, l'herbe sous ses pieds était fraiche. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était vêtu d'aucun vêtement. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas d'avantage et accéléra sa course. Il se rappela alors de la dernière fois où il avait couru aussi vite, c'était il y avait une éternité. Non, ce n'était pas si loin que ça. C'est à cet instant qu'il dépassa Gary Fulcher. Cette fois-ci il portait des vêtements et ses baskets usées qui auraient pu le faire glisser sur le terrain boueux, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Jess était en tête, rien ne pouvait le vaincre... mis à part... Mais aucune forme ne se présenta à ses côtés pour le doubler, aucun jean délavé coupé aux genoux. Le jeune garçon se stoppa net. En face de lui, la rivière. Il était seul, il n'y avait plus ni aucun coureur, ni aucun supporter, ni personne seulement la rivière. Une corde se balançait lentement juste au-dessus, son mouvement avait quelque chose d'effrayant et de sinistre. Jess tendit la main, la corde vint se glisser dans sa paume. Il l'empoigna fermement, respira un bon coup et s'élança. L'air frais fouetta son visage, la larme, toujours présente sur sa joue, se glaça. Il s'approcha de l'autre rive mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour essayer de l'atteindre. La corde prit alors la direction opposée. Arrivé à mi-chemin, au beau milieu de la rivière, Jess laissa ses doigts desserrer leur emprise. Il tomba. Tout s'ombra dans la noirceur absolue. Dans sa chute infinie, Jess aperçut Leslie, une nouvelle fois. Elle riait. Son rire résonnait dans sa poitrine tel un hymne incandescent embrasant l'ensemble de son être. C'est alors que son cœur lui délivra un message, un sentiment nouveau et inconnu. Mais il ne put s'attarder sur cela, une ombre s'empara de son amie et se dressa en face de lui. Le roi de Térabithia serra les poings et fonça.

Jess Aarons s'éveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur et mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre ses esprits. Des bruits lui parvinrent d'en bas : John et May Belle prenaient déjà un copieux petit déjeuner. Après quelques instants, il les rejoignit d'un pas lent. Assis en face du vieil homme aux yeux pétillants, il songea qu'il s'était bel et bien trompé. _Il ne souhaitait pas se venger avec son étrange tisane,_ se dit-il _, il voulait que je me rende compte de ce qui était réellement en jeux. P.T. n'était qu'une façade pour me rappeler des bons moments et surtout... de Leslie. Il a bien réussi son coup finalement ! Maintenant, je sais pourquoi je vais me battre et quelles sont mes valeurs !_

Vous savez, fit Jess au vieil homme, en réalité je me fiche d'être à la hauteur ou pas.

John Arbleau sourit en reposant sa tasse de chocolat fumant.

Oui, continua le jeune garçon, ce qui compte, c'est la volonté. Je vais me battre, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer en retour.

Alors tu seras digne des anciens rois ainsi que des espoirs que chaque Térabithien a à ton égard. Répondit John en retour.

Le moment du départ arriva très vite. Les deux souverains s'assurèrent de n'avoir rien oublié, John Arbleau leur donna quelques provisions avant de les conduire à l'extérieur.

Suivez-moi. Leur dit-il toujours en souriant.

Les trois amis contournèrent la cabane. Apparut alors une deuxième bâtisse de bois presque aussi grande que la première.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda May Belle.

Mais John ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de leur faire un signe de la main, les invitant à entrer. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une écurie. À l'intérieur, deux magnifiques étalons à la couleur d'un blanc parfait les examinaient de leur noir et profond regard alors qu'ils entraient.

Je vous présente Aïulé et Inlendie ! s'exclama John. Ils vous accompagneront durant le reste de votre route.

Mais, intervint Jess, je n'ai jamais monté de cheval de ma vie et May Belle non plus.

Ce ne sont pas n'importe quels chevaux, ou plutôt n'importe quelles juments. Ce sont les juments des rois ! Je les ai gardées ici en attendant votre arrivée, cela fait partie de mon travail. Elles vous reviennent de plein droit.

La jeune reine s'approcha alors, confiante, d'une des deux juments, lentement. L'animal en question l'observait sans rien dire. Arrivée près d'elle, May Belle posa doucement une main sur son encolure et fit glisser ses doigts tendrement dans sa douce crinière de neige.

Inlendie ! fit-elle en souriant.

Oui ! lui répondit John. C'est bien elle.

Jess contemplait la deuxième jument d'un regard aussi émerveillé qu'empli de méfiance.

Aïulé ? dit-il à l'intention de l'équidé.

Celle-ci, à sa grande surprise, s'approcha de lui de quelques pas puis s'arrêta. Il comprit qu'elle attendait qu'il en fît autant de son côté. Jess vint alors la rejoindre, non sans une certaine crainte. Puis, tout comme l'avait fait sa sœur, il apposa sa main sur sa chaude encolure.

Eh bien voilà ! s'écria John. Les présentations sont faites, il est temps d'y aller à présent.

Lorsque les trois amis ainsi que les deux montures furent sortis, John Arbleau aida les deux souverains à monter sur les juments Térabithiennes. Malgré l'absence de selle, de rêne ou de quoi que ce soit de semblable, les deux jeunes gens se sentaient parfaitement à l'aise sur leurs équidés.

Merci beaucoup, fit Jess au vieil homme, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

C'est bien normal, lui répondit-il. Allez, vous devriez partir. Il vous reste encore du chemin à parcourir. Sur votre route vous... enfin, vous verrez.

Quoi, qu'est-ce que nous...

Allez-y !

Sur ces dernières paroles, John donna une grande claque sur la croupe d'Aïulé qui partit alors au galop, suivie de près par Inlendie.

Et surtout, croyez en vous !

La voix du vieil homme parvint aux souverains de Térabithia alors que ceux-ci pénétraient dans le sous-bois à une vitesse folle. La cabane, déjà bien loin derrière eux, ne leur était plus visible. Seul importait désormais ce qui se trouvait devant eux : l'inconnu.

\- **Dame Olenwïn** -

Les branches des arbres leur fouettaient le visage, la vitesse leur arrachait des larmes et ils s'accrochaient comme ils le pouvaient à la chatoyante crinière de leurs montures. Ils chevauchèrent un long moment avant de s'arrêter quelques minutes afin de manger un morceau. Aucun des deux souverains ne disait mot. Jess étant toujours perdu dans ses pensées notamment liées à son étrange rêve, May Belle avait décidé de le laisser en paix. Elle avait appris à ne pas déranger son frère dans ses moments de réflexion qui avaient été de plus en plus fréquents depuis la disparition de Leslie. Ils n'échangèrent encore aucune parole lorsqu'ils reprirent leur route au milieu du sous-bois. Le bruissement de quelques feuilles mortes sous les sabots d'Inlendie et d'Aïulé était le seul bruit perceptible aux alentours. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une brise susceptible ni de mouvoir les hauts branchages des pins et des chênes, ni d'émettre le moindre sifflement. Seuls les deux cavaliers semblaient perturber la tranquillité presque mortuaire d'une forêt sans vie. Ils progressaient à présent lentement dans cette atmosphère immobile transpercée, malgré les nombreuses et denses ramures des arbres ainsi que les nuages qui continuaient de s'accumuler au-dessus d'eux, de quelques halos de lumière dorés.

Soudain traversée d'une nouvelle vision, la jeune reine stoppa sa monture.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jess qui vint placer Aïulé à ses côtés. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Nous devons aller par là-bas, fit doucement May Belle en pointant le bout de son petit menton vers sa gauche. On y est presque.

Approchons-nous de la montagne qu'il nous faut longer ?

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête.

Les deux souverains prirent donc la direction indiquée. À mesure qu'ils avançaient, le sous-bois semblait de plus en plus dénué de vie et de mouvement, mais son charme n'en restait pas moins magnifique et empli de scintillantes couleurs. Alors que Jess pensait en silence tout en regardant béatement en face de lui, il aperçut trois formes se dessiner au loin. Il se retira à contrecœur de ses rêveries et se concentra sur les étranges silhouettes. Un coup d'œil partagé avec sa sœur lui indiqua qu'elle les avait également remarquées. Tous deux ne s'arrêtèrent tout de même pas mais avançaient lentement dans leur direction. Ils s'aperçurent alors que les trois silhouettes appartenaient à trois grandes personnes vêtues de longues tuniques blanches. En s'approchant ils virent que deux d'entre eux étaient des hommes dont les cheveux, d'un noir rutilant, leur tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. Ceux-ci encadraient une femme aux traits gracieux et à la chevelure d'or.

Arrivés en face d'eux, Jess et May Belle se stoppèrent. Ils ne leur semblaient pas avoir de mauvais dessein, ni à leur égard ni à celui de leur royaume.

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, ô puissants souverains ! La voix de la jeune femme tintait à leurs oreilles telle une douce mélodie qui semblait être aussi pure et chantante qu'aurait pu l'être celle d'une rivière argentée, serpentant paisiblement à travers le tapis de mousse d'une forêt enchantée.

Le jeune roi l'observa en silence avant de répondre. Il se rendit compte que l'on ne pouvait, ni à elle, ni à ses deux acolytes, leur donner un âge précis. Leurs traits dénonçaient cependant une certaine sagesse et une très grande connaissance. Mais leurs visages, assez pâles remarqua-t-il, semblaient avoir été arrêtés en un âge gracieux, comme fixés dans un temps immortel.

Merci de cet accueil, finit par répondre Jess. Vous savez apparemment qui nous sommes, mais cela n'est malheureusement pas le cas pour nous. À qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

Veuillez m'excuser sire, reprit la voix cristalline. Mon nom est Dame Olenwïn, reine des Elfes Blancs. Nous vivions jadis plus au nord, mais le château noir du Souverain des Ténèbres nous a incités à partir. Désormais nous sommes installés dans cette partie de la forêt.

Oh, je vois. Eh bien, comme vous devez certainement le savoir, nous partons à sa rencontre afin de l'expulser de Térabithia.

La jeune femme sourit. Son sourire était rayonnant, il exprimait à la fois la bienveillance, la sérénité et la douceur infinie. Ses yeux bleus étaient comme deux magnifiques lacs dans lesquels on pouvait aisément se noyer, rappelant à Jess ses heures trop courtes passées à contempler Mlle Edmunds.

Effectivement, nous en sommes au courant, répondit la ravissante reine. Mais j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Un cadeau ? s'exclama May Belle.

Oui, rit la jeune femme, un cadeau. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de nous suivre, mes seigneurs, jusqu'à notre camp.

Jess acquiesça. Les trois Elfes se retournèrent alors et s'enfoncèrent dans le sous-bois, aussitôt suivis des deux souverains. Le jeune roi descendit d'Aïulé pour « plus de respect », mais poursuivit le chemin à ses côtés, la tenant par sa soyeuse crinière qui ondulait avec grâce à chacun de ses pas.

Psss...

Jess se retourna.

Qu'y a-t-il May Belle ? demanda le jeune roi à sa sœur qui l'observait, penchée sur Inlendie, avec de grands yeux ronds et les lèvres pincées.

Tu as vu ? C'est des Elfes ! De vrais Elfes !

Oui, j'ai vu. Il faut nous tenir correctement en présence des Elfes. Ce sont des êtres d'une très grande prestance !

La reine de Térabithia secoua vivement la tête en signe de compréhension, un large sourire éclaira son visage.

Les trois Elfes Blancs marchaient d'une allure mêlant la grâce à la volupté des mouvements. Le fin et étincelant tissu de leurs tuniques glissait sur leurs corps avec une fluidité peu commune. Tous trois ne portaient aucune chaussure, ils se mouvaient avec aisance pied nu et cela ne semblait pas les déranger le moins du monde. Jess trouvait qu'il y avait comme un lien entre eux et le décor environnant. Ils ne faisaient pas qu'arpenter et vivre en cette forêt, ils semblaient en faire complètement partie. Le roi était impatient de découvrir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler leur camp. May Belle était tellement excitée qu'elle tenait à peine sur sa jument, ses pieds battaient dans le vide avec frénésie et ses petits doigts tapotaient nerveusement l'encolure d'Inlendie.

Après une dizaine de minutes à attendre impatiemment, les deux souverains eurent enfin ce qu'ils attendaient et restèrent bouche bée devant le spectacle ahurissant qui s'offrit alors à leurs yeux.

Des centaines de petits dômes aux couleurs bleu pâle étaient éparpillés à perte de vue, çà et là, dans le sous-bois. Il s'agissait en réalité de tentes aux tissus semblables à ceux utilisés pour confectionner les vêtements Elfiques. Mais ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était que ces dômes n'étaient pas posés à même le sol, mais en hauteur. Les branches des arbres servaient en quelque sorte de charpentes et les tentes Elfiques étaient alors aménagées en fonction de l'agencement des branchages. Les dômes étaient installés à différentes hauteurs les uns par rapport aux autres, mais ils étaient tous reliés entre eux par des « passerelles » formées également de branches recourbées et entrecroisées. Une nouvelle fois, tout comme les Elfes eux-mêmes, leur camp semblait faire partie de la forêt. Leurs tentes étaient semblables à de simples gouttes d'eau provenant de la rosée matinale, encore accrochées à la végétation. Elles s'y sont incrustées mais n'en demeurent pas moins à leur place.

Apercevant enfin l'arrivée tant attendue des grands souverains de Térabithia, les Elfes Blancs descendirent les accueillir. Ils arrivèrent tous en file comme s'il s'était agi d'une grande et importante procession. Arrivés sur la terre ferme à l'aide des passerelles végétales, les Elfes se regroupèrent autour des jeunes seigneurs. Tous portaient de longues tuniques de couleur claire, leur teint était pâle et chacun d'entre eux semblait être pourvu d'une grande sagesse et d'une grande sérénité intérieure. Lorsque Jess et May Belle furent au centre du cercle que formaient désormais les Elfes, le jeune homme aida sa sœur à descendre d'Inlendie.

Bienvenue en notre paisible retraite, nobles souverains ! s'exclama Dame Olenwïn de sa voix suave et veloutée. Voici la communauté des Elfes Blancs ! Et tous ici servent et serviront jusqu'à la mort le haut royaume de Térabithia, à vos côtés !

Sur ces mots qui résonnèrent agréablement aux oreilles des deux seigneurs, tous les Elfes s'agenouillèrent dans un même mouvement.

Jess et May Belle se retrouvèrent face à toute une armée prête à les servir. Un sentiment de puissance mais également d'appréhension et de crainte les parcourut.

Eh bien... commença Jess d'une voix qu'il voulait forte et autoritaire. Hum... tout d'abord merci à tous ! Heu vous... vous pouvez vous relever.

À nouveau, d'un mouvement parfaitement coordonné, les Elfes Blancs se relevèrent. Ils arboraient des expressions gaies et paisibles. Dame Olenwïn, un sourire toujours aussi parfait embellissant un visage déjà si magique, reprit alors la parole :

C'est nous qui vous remercions de votre présence. Nous vous attendions avec impatience. Mais avant que vous ne repreniez votre route, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me suivre, ô grands souverains !

Sans un mot, le roi et la jeune reine la suivirent. Deux grands Elfes vêtus de vert pâle les remplacèrent au côté d'Aïulé et d'Inlendie.

Allez-y, glissa doucement l'un d'eux aux souverains, à votre retour, vous retrouverez vos montures plus agiles, plus rapides et plus fortes.

Oui, ajouta le second d'une même voix. Car en ces lieux respire le souffle Elfique, bénéfique à toutes les créatures Térabithiennes.

Jess les remercia d'un sourire.

Les deux souverains, précédés de Dame Olenwïn, commencèrent alors leur ascension sur les passerelles de bois. Certains Elfes leur emboitèrent le pas, d'une marche lente et posée.

Voyant le sol s'éloigner dangereusement, May Belle glissa sa main dans celle de son frère. En effet, ils ne s'arrêtèrent à aucune des nombreuses tentes bleues qu'ils croisèrent mais semblaient toujours prendre les passerelles ascendantes. À mesure qu'ils montaient, ils purent constater l'ampleur du camp Elfique. Les gouttes bleues s'étendaient à perte de vue. _Et ce n'est qu'un simple camp qu'ils ont monté pour échapper au Souverain noir_ , se disait Jess en songeant à quoi pouvait ressembler leur véritable cité. Ils finirent bientôt par dépasser les dômes les plus hauts et traversèrent enfin les ramures des imposants pins.

Le soleil était encore caché sous une épaisse couche de nuage, offrant ainsi une douce lumière tamisée sublimant cette fin d'après-midi dans une atmosphère argentée emplie de fraicheur et de mille reflets éthérés. Une légère brise vint se glisser parmi les Térabithiens. Les cheveux frémissants battant ses tempes et les yeux embués, Jess, tout comme sa sœur, fut ébahi par la beauté du paysage qui les entourait. La forêt s'étendait sur des kilomètres tout autour d'eux. Plus loin, il y avait la montagne qui était leur point de repère. De l'autre côté devait se dresser le château noir, leur ultime destination. La lumière déclinait à vue d'œil. Térabithia s'assombrissait, dévoilant d'obscures mais somptueuses couleurs sous un toit laineux.

Par ici, jeunes suzerains. Fit la reine des Elfes d'un ton gai.

La passerelle qu'ils grimpaient continuait à s'élever quelques mètres encore au-dessus des cimes avant d'atteindre un grand dôme, plus imposant et orné de plus belles décorations que les précédents. Cette tente était, semblait-il, soutenue dans les airs uniquement grâce à la passerelle qui la reliait à la terre ferme, celle-là même que les jeunes souverains, Dame Olenwïn ainsi que quelques Elfes étaient en train d'emprunter. L'imposant dôme ressemblait à une sorte d'étrange montgolfière. Cependant, les deux souverains étaient tout à fait confiants en leurs hôtes et entrèrent sous la toile bleutée sans crainte aucune.

L'intérieur était sublime, un tapis somptueusement bien brodé recouvrait le sol, aucun meuble n'était présent dans la pièce mis à part une simple table de bois sur laquelle étaient posés deux objets inidentifiables enroulés dans un tissu pourpre. Cet espace respirait la sérénité. La lumière y était agréablement tamisée, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère ambiante étrangement suave et chaleureuse.

Dame Olenwïn s'arrêta au niveau de la petite table avant de faire face aux deux jeunes seigneurs.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! s'exclama-t-elle. Le jour où les grands souverains de notre chère Térabithia sont enfin venus à nous pour nous libérer de l'emprise des ténèbres ! Encore une fois, merci à vous.

Elle inclina poliment la tête vers Jess et May Belle.

Mais il vous reste encore beaucoup à faire ! Beaucoup. Des épreuves certainement très dures vous attendent, des épreuves dont la nature même vous échappe encore. Vous devrez vous montrer forts, courageux mais aussi clairvoyants et justes.

La reine des Elfes Blancs marqua alors une pause durant laquelle elle se tourna vers la table en bois.

Tout cela, continua-t-elle tout en fixant les deux objets posés devant elle, ne se fera assurément pas sans embuches... Aussi ai-je l'honneur de vous remettre les épées légendaires des grands rois de Térabithia !

Dame Olenwïn dévoila alors les deux objets aux yeux de Jess et May Belle. Étincelantes sur leur tissu pourpre, deux splendides épées reposaient côte à côte. Leurs lames argentées, affûtées à la perfection, luisaient de mille reflets pétillants. Leurs manches, l'un d'argent et l'autre d'or, étaient finement sculptés. Il s'agissait là, sans aucun doute, des deux plus belles créations qu'il eut été donné de fabriquer aux très célèbres forges elfiques.

Les deux souverains de Térabithia s'approchèrent respectueusement de la table avant de prendre minutieusement leurs nouvelles armes. Un sentiment de grandeur et de force s'emparèrent de leurs membres lorsqu'ils sentirent le manche vibrer de puissance sous leurs doigts. Les épées étaient bien plus légères qu'ils ne le croyaient, ils ne doutèrent cependant pas de leur efficacité.

Jess brandit son épée à bout de bras comme pour vérifier son équilibre ou bien la fiabilité du ciselage de sa lame. C'était la première fois qu'il portait une arme, une vraie arme. Il en était à la fois fier et impressionné. Cela le rassurait quelque peu, il se sentait enfin plus protégé. Même s'il savait que tout ne reposait pas sur cette lame, il ne voyagerait désormais plus les mains vides. May Belle, quant à elle, examinait son épée d'un air enchanté. Posséder une arme prouvait enfin qu'elle n'était plus une toute petite fille, mais bel et bien une reine et une combattante. Elle se sentait supérieure et plus importante qu'Ellie et Brenda, elle avait de bien plus grandes responsabilités.

Merci beaucoup, fit Jess solennellement suivi d'un enthousiaste acquiescement de sa sœur.

Je sais que vous saurez faire bon usage de ses armes, chantonna la reine des Elfes. Puissent-elles vous assurer victoire et honneur !

Un Elfe, portant une somptueuse tunique dorée, leur apporta des fourreaux de cuir. Les deux souverains purent ainsi placer leurs épées à leurs ceintures, prêtes à être dégainées à la moindre attaque.

Il vous faudra vous reposer avant de partir affronter le Souverain des Ténèbres, reprit Dame Olenwïn. Joignez-vous à nous pour le festin de ce soir. Ce sera une grande et ravissante fête en l'honneur de Térabithia et de la liberté. Après avoir gouté de notre douce liqueur Elfique, vous plongerez dans un paisible et profond sommeil qui vous rendra force et vigueur !

Jess et May Belle sourirent de ravissement à l'idée d'une telle soirée, au milieu de personnes si aimables et accueillantes.

- **À la lueur du feu et des songes** -

Un immense feu avait été allumé au centre de ce que les Elfes appelaient : « l'Agora ». En effet, cela ressemblait à une grande place entourée d'immenses sapins, l'herbe y était plus claire et plus soyeuse car étant directement exposée au rayon du soleil toute la journée. Les Elfes s'affairaient aux préparatifs du festin : certains rajoutaient du bois dans le feu déjà si imposant, d'autres apportaient ou concevaient de grands paniers emplis de nourritures inconnues par les deux souverains de Térabithia. Ces derniers contemplaient les préparations avec émerveillement quoique quelque peu gênés de ne pas pouvoir y participer.

Redescendus sur la terre ferme, Dame Olenwïn les avait laissés rejoindre l'Agora et s'était éclipsée. Mais Jess et May Belle n'étaient pas restés seuls bien longtemps, ils avaient très vite été abordés tour à tour par des dizaines et des dizaines d'Elfes. Quelques-uns leur demandaient des détails sur leur voyage, d'autres leur offraient de petits cadeaux, mais la plupart venait simplement les remercier d'être présent parmi eux. Tous étaient très attentionnés envers leurs suzerains.

Lorsque les deux souverains se retrouvèrent seuls, les Elfes Blancs leur ayant enfin laissé quelques instants de tranquillité durant lesquels ils aidèrent à la préparation de la soirée, May Belle put laisser éclater sa joie et toute son excitation qu'elle avait jusque-là retenues.

Tu te rends compte ! Tu te rends compte Jess ! s'exclamait-elle en sautant sur place. C'est... c'est... trop magnifique !

Oui, répondit simplement son frère tout en ne cessant de contempler le grand feu à côté duquel ils s'étaient installés.

Nous avons rencontré des Elfes ! Des vrais Elfes ! Et nous avons de vraies épées ! On est des vrais guerriers maintenant !

Oui tu as raison May Belle, tu as raison.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jess ? On dirait que tu fais la tête, tu n'es pas content ?

Si si May Belle, je suis très content. Je pense à ce qu'il va se passer demain, c'est tout.

T'inquiète pas, on risque plus rien avec ça !

La jeune reine sortit l'épée à la poignée d'or de son fourreau et la brandit devant elle avec détermination.

Fais attention avec ça, lui conseilla le roi tout en se levant. Je ne voudrais pas d'une éclopée dans mes rangs.

Le sourire que Jess afficha ravit May Belle, celle-ci commença alors à fouetter l'air de sa lame dans le seul but d'impressionner son frère.

Attends voir, je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai combat !

Le roi sortit alors à son tour son arme et commença à contrer les coups de sa sœur. Elle s'acharnait de plus en plus, donnant des coups à droite puis à gauche mais à chaque fois, elle était contrée. Ils finirent par s'esclaffer tous les deux de leur pitoyable performance.

Eh bien, c'est comme cela que se battent les grands seigneurs des Térabithiens ?

Un Elfe à la tunique d'un vert sombre s'était discrètement approché d'eux et les observait avec des yeux noirs qui semblaient sans fond et dont la lueur était étrangement pétillante.

Nous voilà alors rassurés, continua l'Elfe aux yeux brillants d'un ton empreint d'une ironie non feinte mais au contraire sournoisement accentuée, nous pouvons dormir sans crainte car nous sommes parfaitement protégés !

Que voulez-vous ? lança froidement Jess qui avait repris son sérieux en une fraction de seconde.

Ce que je veux, moi ? Une démonstration !

Une démonstration ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

L'Elfe aux yeux étoilés sortit soudain une épée de sous sa tunique, le geste avait été exécuté à une vitesse si extraordinaire qu'aucun des deux suzerains n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte. Ainsi, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, l'Elfe était déjà armé. Ce dernier fixa Jess de son sombre regard et lui fit signe d'approcher de la pointe de sa lame.

Juste une démonstration, répéta-t-il d'une voix posée.

Le jeune roi hésita, il savait très bien que l'Elfe devait être cent fois plus adroit que lui, d'autant plus avec une arme à la main. Mais, après tout, il était le roi. Ainsi, il ne devait en aucun cas refuser un affrontement. C'est d'un pas lent qu'il s'approcha de l'Elfe, son épée dressé vers l'ennemi.

Ne sois pas si tendu, lui conseilla son adversaire, détends-toi, détends tes bras et tes jambes.

Malgré l'esprit d'adversité qu'entretenait Jess vis-à-vis de l'Elfe, celui-ci tenta cependant de suivre ses conseils.

Très bien, attaque-moi maintenant !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le jeune roi bondit sur son ennemi. Ce dernier esquiva souplement l'attaque d'un mouvement bref et rapide. Jess se retrouva du côté opposé sans avoir ne serait-ce que frôlé dangereusement son adversaire.

L'Elfe ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour donner de nouveaux conseils à Jess, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il renouvela son attaque. Cette fois les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent. Mais l'Elfe était trop rapide, il avait déjà rétabli une distance de sécurité entre Jess et lui.

On s'améliore ! railla l'Elfe, une lueur toujours amusée dans le regard.

À l'inverse de ses yeux, ceux de Jess étaient noirs, froids et intensément fixés sur son adversaire.

 _Bon sang_ _!_ se disait-il _. C'est pas vrai ! Il est trop fort pour moi, je n'arriverai jamais à l'avoir, c'est impossible._

 _Impossible ? Nous sommes les seigneurs de tout Térabithia Jess ! Rien ne nous est impossible !_

La voix de Leslie intervenant dans ses pensées lui fit son habituel effet de frisson, se glissant dans tout son corps et remontant lentement le long de son dos.

 _Vous avez raison ma reine. Comme d'habitude._

Le roi sentit alors monter en lui le souffle, le grand pouvoir des rois de Térabithia.

Jess reporta son regard glacial sur l'Elfe aux yeux étoilés, il n'avait plus peur. Il esquissa un léger sourire du coin des lèvres et fondit sur son ennemi.

Que...

L'Elfe n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer quoi que ce soit, la lame de Jess repoussa la sienne dans un chuintement métallique. Il perdit d'un seul coup ses airs ironiques et agaçants. La soudaine rapidité du jeune roi l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu et il en resta tétanisé durant les quelques fractions de seconde qui suffirent à son adversaire pour venir le repousser violemment d'un puissant coup dans les côtes.

L'Elfe recula d'un pas mal assuré tout en s'efforçant de retenir ses suffocations.

Très... très bien, réussit-il à dire, esquissant tout de même un faible sourire.

Mais le souverain de Térabithia n'était à présent plus enclin à plaisanter. Son regard noir transperçant toujours son ennemi, son bras armé et même sa posture, qui semblait en attente, exprimaient une certaine agressivité. Il n'était plus hésitant et c'est avec assurance qu'il bondit une nouvelle fois sur l'Elfe.

Cette fois l'Elfe aux yeux étoilés s'y était préparé, il para plus aisément le premier coup du jeune roi. Mais Jess n'en fut pas pour autant déstabilisé. Il enchaina les attaques avec une vélocité et une précision peu commune. L'Elfe contrait ses coups du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais il comprit très vite que le roi maniait son arme et se déplaçait toujours plus rapidement et avec toujours plus d'efficacité.

Depuis le début du combat des Elfes s'étaient approchés, tout d'abord par curiosité. Désormais ils étaient une cinquantaine à suivre le duel d'un regard impressionné ou simplement amusé.

Les deux adversaires ne se laissèrent pourtant pas distraire. L'Elfe aux yeux étoilés restait concentré sur les coups du jeune roi, il tenta plusieurs fois de contre-attaquer mais Jess était trop rapide.

C'est pas vrai ! laissa-t-il échapper entre ses dents crispées.

Les spectateurs, dont May Belle faisait partie, étaient de plus en plus excités, observant avec attention chaque mouvement des deux combattants, analysant chaque attaque. Malgré les nombreuses rumeurs en ce qui concernait les pouvoirs des souverains de Térabithia, tous les Elfes étaient déconcertés par les prouesses du jeune roi. Même la reine ignorait qu'il était doué d'un tel potentiel. Elle regardait son frère se battre avec ravissement.

Allez Halryóss ! Courage !

May Belle sursauta, Dame Olenwïn était réapparue à ses côtés et observait la scène en souriant. La jeune souveraine contempla la somptueuse tunique blanche brodée d'or et d'argent dont la reine des Elfes s'était vêtue. Elle était si belle, ses cheveux étaient étincelants et ses yeux bleus dansaient dans la lueur des flammes. Son teint semblait alors avoir pris quelques couleurs.

Votre roi se débrouille très bien, commenta Dame Olenwïn à l'intention de la reine de Térabithia.

May Belle reporta alors son attention sur le combat. L'Elfe aux yeux étoilés tentait toujours de parer les coups d'un Jess inépuisable.

C'est notre maître d'armes, continua la reine des Elfes, le plus adroit de nos guerriers. Mais face à la puissance du souverain de Térabithia... personne ne peut faire grand-chose.

Même le Souverain des Ténèbres ? risqua la jeune reine.

May Belle entendit Dame Olenwïn soupirer. Cette dernière se tourna vers la suzeraine de Térabithia et plongea l'océan de ses yeux dans les siens.

J'espère que non.

Les deux reines restèrent un moment à se regarder sans rien dire, des millions de choses traversant leurs esprits. Elles semblaient communiquer, se faisant silencieusement passer leurs pensées et leurs émotions concernant la suite de toute cette histoire.

Une grande acclamation de la part de l'assemblée Elfique les fit sortir de leur torpeur commune. L'Elfe maître d'armes était étalé par terre, son épée gisant un peu plus loin sur le sol. Jess se tenait toujours en position de combat, les jambes fléchies et son bras armé tendu. Le roi des Térabithiens avait littéralement expulsé son adversaire. Voyant que l'Elfe n'était plus ni armé ni en posture d'attaque, il rangea son épée et l'aida à se relever.

Très impressionnant je dois l'avouer, admit l'Elfe. Je m'appelle Halryóss, maître d'armes de notre communauté.

Jess serra la main qu'Halryóss lui tendait en souriant.

Flatté d'avoir été votre adversaire maître d'armes, répondit le jeune roi en s'inclinant légèrement avec respect.

Les Elfes applaudirent leur performance puis retournèrent à leurs préparatifs. Dame Olenwïn et May Belle vinrent féliciter le roi de Térabithia.

Bravo Jess ! s'exclama la souveraine toute excitée. Vous êtes le plus valeureux de tous les grands rois, majesté !

Cela est dû à votre encouragement ma reine !

Très vite les plats furent prêts et tous les Elfes s'installèrent autour du feu. Les deux souverains de Térabithia s'étaient installés auprès de Dame Olenwïn et d'Halryóss.

La nuit était tombée mais l'immense feu qui trônait au centre de l'Agora repoussait les ténèbres et le froid. Des lucioles scintillaient un peu partout au-dessus d'eux ce qui ne manqua pas d'émerveiller la jeune reine. Tout le monde semblait gai et conversait avec enthousiasme. Les plats passaient de main en main et les suzerains purent enfin déguster la nourriture Elfique composée essentiellement de salades, de légumes et de fruits secs. Malgré ses réticences envers la plupart des plats « végétariens », Jess apprécia ces compositions et reprit de chaque plat. Au fil du repas il s'était pris d'amitié avec l'Elfe maîtres d'arme, tous deux discutèrent des différentes techniques de combat avant de dériver sur des sujets plus légers puis plus personnels. Mais le jeune roi, comme à son habitude, gardait ses distances avec ce genre de discussion. Voyant que Jess s'était légèrement refroidi et renfermé lorsqu'Halryóss avait prononcé le nom sacré de sa reine, de son amie, de la fondatrice de Térabithia, l'Elfes aux yeux étoilés changea tout de suite de sujet.

Tout se passera bien demain, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mais le roi avait déjà commencé à décrocher, ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans les flammes et son esprit bien plus loin encore.

Mais... vous ne nous aiderez pas ? demanda May Belle qui remplaça son frère dans la conversation qu'il avait abandonnée.

Eh bien c'est assez compliqué, commença Halryóss.

Écoutez...

Dame Olenwïn prit la relève de sa voix claire et chantante.

Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez c'est que vous seul avez le pouvoir de le détruire, grâce à la puissance des souverains de Térabithia. Nous, Elfes Blancs, ne sommes pas une véritable menace face à lui.

Mais... mais... bégaya la jeune reine. Vous pouvez détruire son armée ! Non ?

Oui nous pouvons tout au moins y faire face.

Cela ne sert à rien...

La voix de Jess semblait revenir de loin, les trois autres furent même surpris de le retrouver.

Que voulez-vous dire ?

C'est moi qu'il veut.

Le jeune garçon laissa un nouveau moment de silence planer au milieu de la conversation. May Belle, se souvenant de leur altercation avec les soldats de la Garde Impériale, avait une petite idée de ce qu'il voulait dire mais, voyant que les deux Elfes avaient besoin d'être éclaircis, le souverain reprit :

Le Souverain des Ténèbres veut le grand pouvoir des seigneurs de Térabithia, c'est à peu près ce dont vous parliez à l'instant. Il s'agit, d'après ce que j'ai compris, du don originel que L... que Leslie et moi avons acquis au tout début de... tout ça.

Oui, acquiesça la reine des Elfes. Cela me semble évident. Ainsi il a besoin de toi pour s'accaparer ce pouvoir...

Exactement, c'est pourquoi demain... je partirai seul.

May Belle se redressa d'un bond.

Ah ça pas question ! Nous irons tous les deux ! Je croyais que cette question était réglée ! Moi aussi je suis la reine, tu as besoin de moi et tu le sais !

Le roi baissa les yeux, voulant à tout prix éviter le regard de sa sœur qui avait déjà dû rougir et s'embuer.

Votre reine a raison, intervint le maître d'armes, vous aurez besoin de sa force pour vaincre.

Un silence particulièrement pesant s'installa au sein du petit groupe. Chacun cherchant une solution à un problème qui, apparemment, ne semblait pas posséder de réponse. Rien n'était sûr et c'était, après tout, le propre du futur.

Voilà ce que l'on va faire, répliqua Dame Olenwïn qui avait décidé de reprendre les rênes de la discussion. Demain dès l'aube vous partirez tous les deux, si l'on envoie une troupe avec vous cela risquerait d'attirer l'attention. D'après nos informations, le Souverain des Ténèbres possède une très grande quantité d'espion, et s'il apprenait que vous êtes accompagnés... Allez savoir de quoi il est capable. N'oublions pas qu'il possède notre reine à tous.

La reine des Elfes Blancs esquissa un coup d'œil attentionné vers le roi avant de reprendre :

Non, il serait plus prudent que vous y alliez seuls. S'il est vrai qu'il vous veut pour votre pouvoir, il a besoin de vous et il n'enverra pas de troupe à votre encontre, assurément. De plus, il tient notre reine en otage, il a l'assurance que vous vous rendrez de votre plein gré. Cependant, au cas où cela tournerait mal... je vais rassembler une armée qui viendra à votre secours.

May Belle se sentit soudain plus rassurée et se détendit un peu.

Maître Halryóss, continua la reine blanche, vous enverrez des coursiers dans le Térabithia libre, les plus rapides, afin de rassembler une armée.

Très bien, ma reine.

Voilà, vous aurez ainsi un appui assez considérable, Ô grands souverains.

Le roi la remercia d'un faible signe de tête.

Merci ! s'exclama la jeune suzeraine. Cela vous convient-il mon roi ?

Jess releva enfin la tête vers sa sœur. Son expression de ravissement l'attendrissait toujours.

Bien sûr, ça me va.

Le petit groupe retrouva peu à peu une atmosphère décontractée et enthousiaste. La discussion revint sur des sujets plus légers. Quelques instants plus tard, un Elfe qui semblait un petit peu plus vieux que les autres leur apporta la fameuse liqueur Elfique. Cela sentait fortement l'odeur du pin et du sous-bois et son goût était puissant mais très agréable au palais. May Belle tira la langue, cet étrange breuvage était bien trop fort pour elle. Les yeux des deux souverains pétillèrent et il était temps d'aller se coucher. Dame Olenwïn les conduisit à leur tente. Celle-ci n'était pas très éloignée du sol, au grand soulagement de Jess. L'intérieur était somptueux, décoré avec la fameuse délicatesse Elfique.

À peine allongés, les souverains de Térabithia plongèrent dans le sommeil.

Les ténèbres enveloppaient le jeune garçon. Mais une lueur apparut, une lueur très lointaine mais puissante. Malgré l'obscurité opaque, elle le guidait. Elle l'avait toujours guidé et elle continuait à lui insuffler le courage, la bravoure et la volonté.

Jess s'approchait de la lumière, mais à mesure qu'il avançait elle semblait s'affaiblir. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, les ténèbres s'en emparaient.

 _Jess..._

Cette voix... cette voix résonnait dans sa tête, son écho l'amplifiait. La lueur de _ses_ yeux disparaissait dans le lointain, elle ne l'éclairait plus.

 _NOOOOON !_ hurla Jess. _Leslie ! J'ai... j'ai besoin de toi ! S'il te plaît..._

Le néant qui l'entourait emplissait également son cœur. Il se sentait si vide sans... cette force.

 _Leslie... Reviens-moi... Je t'en prie !_

Soudain, le jeune homme tomba dans une rivière déchainée. La puissance de l'eau l'emporta violemment. Il essaya de s'accrocher à des rochers ou à des branches basses mais rien à faire. Il s'enfonçait dans le tumulte des flots. À bout de force, il se noyait. Jess ne se débattait plus, il ne faisait que glisser de plus en plus profondément dans ces eaux sombres. C'est alors qu'elle apparut : l'ombre noire.

 _Tu n'es rien Jess Aarons,_ lança-t-elle d'une voix rauque et profonde. _Tu es si faible que ton amie va mourir... encore une fois. À cause de toi !_

 _Noooon ! Vous ne toucherez pas la moindre mèche de ses cheveux ! Personne n'a le droit de... lui faire quoi que ce soit !_

Empli d'une force nouvelle, le roi de Térabithia tenta de se jeter sur l'ombre mais elle avait disparu. Il réussit cependant à remonter à la surface et à sortir de la rivière en s'agrippant à des racines. Il s'étendit dans l'herbe fraiche, épuisé.

 _Jess..._

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Leslie était là, près de lui. Elle observait l'autre rive d'un regard brillant et envieux, une corde à la main.

 _Non Leslie, non..._

Le jeune souverain essaya de se relever mais il n'y arriva pas, il était impuissant, seulement spectateur de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Tout se troubla soudain mais Leslie était toujours là, à ses côté. Elle lui sourit et fit de sa voix veloutée :

 _Là, dans le bois. Comme ça personne ne viendra nous déranger._

Jess avait fait un bond en arrière, dans le passé. Il était tout simplement assis au côté de sa reine, dans un champ au milieu d'une forêt. Les deux jeunes gens étaient seuls mais ensemble dans ce lieu familier où le temps lui-même n'avait plus d'emprise. Il avait oublié à quel point cela était agréable. Et durant quelques instants, il n'y eut plus aucun problème, aucun Souverain des Ténèbres, aucune guerre, aucun Elfe ni personne d'autre seulement elle et lui. _Comme avant..._

Ils étaient à présent face à face dans un salon doré, la lumière d'une fin d'après-midi inondait la pièce, les rayons entraient à flots par la fenêtre et les enveloppaient dans un halo d'or.

La puissance de _ce_ regard l'enfermait. Aucun mot ne vint troubler ce moment. Les mots étaient d'ailleurs bien inutiles, tous deux le savaient.

Une douleur lancinante aveugla soudain le jeune roi. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains comme pour l'empêcher d'exploser mais la douleur était toujours de plus en plus forte. Tout tourna autour de lui et des flashs aussi douloureux que des centaines de lames acérées traversèrent son crâne.

 _Leslie !_

Jess vit la jeune fille enfermée dans une cellule sombre et effrayante. Elle semblait si fragile et vulnérable, accroupie sur des dalles humides dans un coin de son cachot. Une lueur lunaire descendait d'une étroite fenêtre sur ses cheveux emmêlés et sales, sur son imper déchiré par endroit ainsi que sur son habituel jean délavé. Elle était si seule, grelottant de froid, ses jambes étroitement repliées contre sa poitrine.

 _Jess !..._

Une pointe de douleur assomma une nouvelle fois le crâne du garçon. Il se plia de nouveau de douleur puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, la douleur disparut.

Jess était de nouveau dans le salon doré, face à sa plus grande vérité. Il lui sembla qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, bercé par ce regard si poignant.

 _Ses yeux_. Ils le transpercèrent. Cette chose... au fin fond de son être se mouvait, il pouvait la sentir. Elle s'emparait de tout son corps et le poussa en avant. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus. _Ses yeux..._

Jess n'avait plus peur, il était plus que confiant à présent.

 _Je vais vous sauver ! Ma reine..._

- **La chevauchée des souverains** -

Lorsque Jess s'éveilla, il se rendit compte que le souvenir de son étrange rêve était resté intact dans son esprit. Les images n'étaient pas toujours très nettes dans sa mémoire mais ce qu'il avait ressenti dans ses songes restait encré en lui. Comme à son habitude, sa tête était remplie de centaines de pensées. Se souvenant d'avoir vu très distinctement sa reine dans une cellule et pensant que ce devait être réellement l'endroit où elle devait se trouver, Jess se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu une sorte de vision. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Non, effectivement, il ne le pouvait pas. Malgré les troubles que lui apportaient toutes ces choses en son esprit, il ne devait rien laisser paraître, surtout devant May Belle. Il était un exemple pour elle et jamais il ne devait être affecté par quoi que ce soit, il se devait d'être courageux et valeureux à chaque instant.

La jeune suzeraine se réveilla tout en baillant. Une Elfe aux yeux très clairs était venue les éveiller alors que le jour se levait à peine.

Sans tarder, les deux souverains de Térabithia se préparèrent et descendirent. Les Elfes Blancs s'étaient de nouveau rassemblés près de l'Agora. Aïulé et Inlendie les attendaient également.

Eh bien, commença Dame Olenwïn lorsque le roi et la reine l'eurent rejoint. Il est temps de nous dire au revoir. Des coursiers ont été envoyés. Vous devez partir en direction de la montagne, la longer, là vous arriverez à un grand espace découvert. Le château trône en son centre. Nos espions resteront à l'affût. Si l'armée des Ténèbres bouge ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt, nous enverront toute la puissance Térabithienne.

Nous en aurons besoin, assura le jeune roi. Je ne pense pas que l'armée noire appréciera que l'on réduise leur Souverain à néant.

La reine des Elfes, Jess et May Belle esquissèrent un sourire.

Les deux souverains retrouvèrent enfin leurs montures, revigorées d'une force nouvelle. Les Elfes ne prononçaient pas un mot. Devant ce silence, Jess décida de prendre la parole, une dernière fois.

Braves Elfes Blancs, défenseurs de Térabithia ! La fin du règne des Ténèbres approche ! Ne craignez rien, nous ramènerons la lumière en notre beau royaume !

Les Elfes les acclamèrent et Dame Olenwïn leur fit un signe de la main lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent de leur camp, non sans quelques difficultés. May Belle eut même une petite larme en repensant à ces êtres si aimables et avec qui elle avait passé de si bons moments. Elle l'essuya d'un revers de manche tout en prenant soin à ce que son frère ne remarqua rien. Mis à part Jess et Leslie, elle n'avait pas tellement connu de personne pour qui elle ressentait cela : une sorte de lien d'amitié intense pourrait-on dire. À cette pensée, elle jeta un regard vers Jess. Le roi de Térabithia était encore ailleurs. Il devait songer à Leslie se disait la jeune fille, encore. Malgré ce qu'il croyait, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle connaissait son frère par cœur, surtout depuis qu'ils partageaient le secret de Térabithia.

Une branche basse réussit toutefois à sortir le souverain de sa torpeur. Alors qu'il se frictionnait la partie du front qui avait reçu le coup, May Belle éclata de rire.

C'est pas drôle ! lui lança son frère sans pour autant réussir à contenir un petit rire.

Les souverains de Térabithia parcourraient les derniers kilomètres qui les séparaient de la petite montagne alors que le jour s'éclaircissait petit à petit. La forêt semblait reprendre vie, les traces d'ombres disparaissaient et les feuillages retrouvaient leurs couleurs vives et rassurantes. La forêt possédait deux visages se disait la jeune reine, celui du jour et celui de la nuit. Elle se souvenait avoir frissonné lorsqu'ils l'avaient traversée dans les ténèbres et pourtant, le sous-bois était si magnifique en pleine journée avec toutes ses couleurs et ses buissons en fleur. À cet instant, ils se trouvaient juste au moment de la transformation de l'obscurité en lumière. May Belle était heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à dormir à la belle étoile, dans le noir complet, entourée par des créatures dont elle n'avait surement même pas connaissance.

Nous y sommes, annonça Jess.

Ils se trouvaient à la lisière, en face d'eux s'élevait la petite colline nue sous la brise naissante. À son sommet, l'élévation était quasiment horizontale, elle était donc parfaitement praticable. Ils convinrent donc qu'ils gagneraient bien plus de temps en la longeant par son sommet qu'en passant par la forêt.

Le château est juste de l'autre côté, c'est bien ça ? se renseigna la souveraine.

Oui, nous longeons cette petite chaine de montagne et nous y arrivons.

Les deux suzerains grimpèrent la colline à une vitesse modérée pour ne pas épuiser leurs juments. Arrivés au sommet, ils eurent une vue imprenable sur Térabithia. Une fois encore, ils contemplèrent le royaume en hauteur, observant les cimes qui se balançaient lentement de droite à gauche. Devant un tel tableau, le roi et la reine furent émerveillés. Le ciel était clair et le soleil commençait à peine à pointer, loin à l'horizon. Les cimes, l'herbe à leurs pieds qui frémissait ainsi que les crinières d'Inlendie et d'Aïulé, comme tout le reste, furent recouvertes d'une pellicule d'or. Le paysage fut incroyablement embelli. La rosée recouvrant le sol refléta cette lueur dorée en des milliers de minuscules scintillements.

En un flash assez douloureux, Jess se retrouva face au salon doré. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde avant de laisser place à l'image de Leslie recroquevillée dans sa sinistre cellule. Seule sur les dalles glacées. _Non !_ Voulait hurler Jess.

Le jeune garçon rouvrit les yeux. Cette fois pas de doute, c'était une vision. Il ne savait pas comment cela était possible mais une connexion s'était établie entre la créatrice de Térabithia et lui. Plus déterminé que jamais, Jess resserra ses doigts dans la crinière d'Aïulé. Cette chose, cette force dans son être se rependit dans tout son corps, l'embrasant tout entier.

Jess, qu'est-ce que...

May Belle s'interrompit, un peu apeurée par le regard noir que lançait son frère vers l'horizon, loin devant lui.

Vite, répondit-il simplement de sa voix rauque.

À ces mots, Aïulé partit au galop à une vitesse folle. Inlendie s'élança à sa suite mais eut du mal à suivre la cadence qu'imposait la monture du roi. Cette dernière semblait en furie, aussi résolue que son maitre. Elle fonçait droit devant, crevant la brise et bravant même le temps. Les yeux rougis du souverain ne cillèrent pas, sa vision lui était insupportable. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans ce château, il ne savait pas non plus s'il pourrait faire quoi que ce soit contre le Souverain des Ténèbres mais une chose était sûre, il ferait tout son possible pour la sortir de là. La vitesse fit naître quelques larmes dans les yeux de la jeune reine, elle décida alors de faire entièrement confiance à Inlendie et les ferma.

Alors que les souverains de Térabithia longeaient le sommet de la colline et que le soleil commençait à monter dans le ciel, des nuages se formèrent au-dessus d'eux. La lumière matinale s'assombrit peu à peu et des gouttes se mirent à tomber.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour éviter de trop penser, Jess voyait de nouvelles scènes. Il ne s'agissait plus de visions mais de souvenirs. Quelques brides d'un passé proche qui lui semblait pourtant si lointain. Il se rappela sa rencontre avec Leslie et la création de Térabithia. Comment cela, un monde créé de toutes pièces au sein de leur imagination, avait pu donner... tout ça ? Ils étaient allés trop loin dans l'imagination leur avait confiés la Protectrice de Térabithia, bravant les limites.

 _Ça c'est sûr_ , pensa Jess. _Le pouvoir d'imagination et de création de Leslie n'a pas de limite._

Le jeune garçon esquissa un sourire, perdu une nouvelle fois dans ses souvenirs. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit sa jument ralentir. Ils étaient arrivés au bout de la chaine. Devant eux, la colline descendait assez abruptement jusqu'à un immense espace découvert et verdoyant. Plus loin, il semblait y avoir une forêt et plus loin encore, à la limite de leur vision, se trouvaient de très hautes montagnes enneigées.

Tout était magnifique mis à part ce qui se trouvait au centre de l'étendue qui leur faisait face. Sombre, sinistre et imposant, le château des Ténèbres se dressait haut et fier et paraissait les provoquer.

Nous y voilà, déclara sombrement le roi.

La jeune suzeraine, arrêtée près de lui, eut un frémissement dans tout le corps. Cet immense édifice avec ses tours noires et agressives lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Il n'y a personne, fit-elle tout de même remarquer.

Ils nous attendent sûrement.

Jess...

Oui ?

J'ai peur.

Le seigneur de Térabithia se tourna vers la reine.

Chère souveraine, vous oubliez que nous sommes les maitres de ce royaume ! Rien ne peut nous arriver, tout se passera bien.

Jess avait utilisé son ton rassurant et protecteur qu'il savait efficace sur May Belle. Et cela fonctionna, elle se sentit un peu mieux et était désormais prête à affronter... ce qui se trouvait derrière ces grandes portes noires.

Alors que le ciel s'assombrissait encore et que la pluie tombait désormais plus ardemment, les seigneurs de Térabithia dévalèrent la colline et, tels des déments, ils se précipitèrent dans les bras de leur destin.

\- **Le Pouvoir de Térabithia** -

L'immense porte noire s'ouvrit à leur approche. Le château semblait encore plus gigantesque de là où ils se trouvaient. Cependant, il paraissait vide personne n'était là pour les accueillir.

Le temps s'étant nettement amélioré, le roi et la reine laissèrent leurs montures près de l'entrée, sans crainte. Après une légère hésitation, Jess fit le premier pas à l'intérieur du sombre et démesuré palais. May Belle le suivit de près, d'une démarche nerveuse mais rapide.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle obscure qui ressemblait à un hall d'entrée. Aucune lampe n'éclairait la pièce et même la lumière du jour, qui descendait faiblement depuis la porte noire, ne parvenait pas à transpercer les ténèbres. Il était difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Après avoir laissé leurs yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité environnante, le roi et la reine purent observer le hall d'entrée plus en détail. Celui-ci menait directement à une autre salle dont la porte entrouverte laissait passer une faible et vacillante lueur. Après s'être échangé un regard entendu, les souverains s'en approchèrent et entrèrent dans la pièce suivante.

Il s'agissait de la salle du trône, elle était immense. Des carreaux de marbre noir recouvraient le sol et des dizaines de flambeaux s'alignaient tout autour de la pièce, l'illuminant de leurs flammes rougeoyantes. Un trône au dossier excessivement haut s'imposait au fond de la salle. Mis à part cela, aucun autre objet ne meublait cette pièce.

Un bruissement se fit entendre ce qui suffit aux deux suzerains pour sursauter dans un même mouvement. Inquiète, May Belle lança un regard interrogatif à son frère mais celui-ci ne savait pas plus qu'elle ce dont il s'agissait. Tous deux se contentèrent donc d'observer en silence les recoins de la pièce. Malheureusement, les murs étant trop éloignés des flambeaux, leur champ de vision s'arrêtait au niveau des flammes. Tout ce qui se trouvait au-delà de ce périmètre lumineux était plongé dans l'obscurité totale. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs même pas sûrs que des murs se trouvaient bien là.

Un nouveau bruissement fit monter un peu plus la peur dans leurs entrailles. Malgré leur impression première, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient loin d'être seuls.

Haaa ! hurla la jeune fille.

Depuis les ombres, au-delà des flambeaux, étaient apparus des soldats noirs. Ils se tenaient à présent dans la lumière, tout autour d'eux. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, leurs armes étaient placées dans leur fourreau et ils n'exprimaient aucune agressivité. Jess pensait qu'il devait s'agir de la Garde Impériale.

Bienvenue. Prononça une voix aussi puissante qu'inquiétante et sinistre.

Les jeunes seigneurs se tournèrent vers le trône. Le Souverain des Ténèbres était là, face à eux. Il portait une armure et un casque plus noirs que la nuit. Lesquels ne laissaient rien voir ni de son visage ni d'une quelconque autre partie de son corps. Il était très grand et semblait être la forme physique de la mort elle-même. La reine, effrayée par cette apparition, recula d'un pas derrière son frère.

Enfin nous nous rencontrons, continua la voix sombre.

Le roi ne répondait toujours rien. Voir son ennemi enfin en chair et en os en face de lui aurait pu l'inquiéter quelque peu mais ce n'était pas le cas, plus maintenant. Il était prêt. Il sortit lentement son épée de son fourreau dans un chuintement métallique.

Oh ! On se calme petit, railla le Souverain des Ténèbres. Je ne suis pas là pour me battre. Vous savez ce que je veux, il vous suffit simplement de me le donner.

Vous savez ce que nous voulons, répondit le roi de Térabithia d'un ton glacial. Il vous suffit de me le donner.

Ha ha ! je vois. Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu, petit roi ? Très bien. Harsh ! Apporte-moi la fillette.

Jess resserra ses doigts autour du manche de son épée et son cœur s'accéléra.

Un soldat de la Garde Impériale au casque partiellement cassé apporta Leslie d'une main ferme et la fit assoir brutalement près du trône, sur les dalles de marbre. La jeune fille releva la tête, ses cheveux emmêlés et humides cachaient une partie de son visage mais elle put voir Jess et May Belle face au Souverain noir.

Jess ! essaya-t-elle de crier, mais sa petite voix ne laissa échapper qu'un faible son qui arriva tout de même jusqu'aux oreilles du roi.

Leslie !

Jess voulut se précipiter vers elle mais le Souverain des Ténèbres lui barra la route tout en dégainant son arme : une épée excessivement large. Jess était fou de rage, il ne tenait pas en place, tout son être était enivrait d'une fureur innommable. Le but était si proche, Leslie était presque à portée de main.

Laissez-moi passer ! hurla le roi.

Écoute, voilà comment ça va se passer...

Taisez-vous ! Lâchez-là et tout de suite !

Bon, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Harsh !

Le soldat noir sortit son épée et la cala sous la gorge de Leslie. Cela eut tout de suite l'effet escompté, Jess resta pétrifié sur place. Sa colère était immense mais resta coincée dans le fond de sa gorge. Leslie était sa priorité, sans aucun doute. Mais apparemment, il devait d'abord régler son compte à ce Souverain noir qui avait décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer.

Écoute-moi, poursuivit le Souverain noir. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important à tes yeux ? Ton titre de roi ou ta petite amie ?

Ces paroles bousculèrent complètement les pensées de Jess. Il ne savait pas quoi répliquer face à un tel argument. Dans le fond, il n'avait pas tort. Si c'était bel et bien son titre qu'il voulait... la vie de Leslie valait beaucoup plus que ça.

Il te suffit juste, à toi et à ta copine, de me nommer roi de ce royaume à votre place. Après quoi, je lui rendrai la liberté et vous pourrez aller et venir comme il vous plaira à Térabithia. Comme avant.

 _Comme avant..._

Non Jess !

La voix de Leslie lui creva le cœur mais s'il le faisait, c'était pour elle. À cet instant, le jeune roi était complètement perdu. _Comme avant._ C'est tout ce qu'il désirait après tout.

Jess... glissa May Belle dans son dos. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, si tu lui laisses Térabithia, ça sera la terreur partout ! Les Térabithiens n'auront plus la paix ! Pense aux Elfes, Jess ! Pense à toutes ces créatures qui comptent sur nous !

 _Elle a raison,_ pensa le roi. _Le destin de Térabithia repose sur moi._

Jess recouvra enfin ses esprits. Non, il allait libérer Leslie et, par la même occasion, libérer tout Térabithia de cette menace. C'était ce qui était convenu et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ?

Le seigneur de Térabithia braqua de nouveau son regard sur le Souverain des Ténèbres.

Réglons ça comme ça doit se régler, lança-t-il froidement. Loyalement.

Sur ces mots, le roi se mit en position de combat.

Le Souverain des Ténèbres resta un instant silencieux, comme s'il évaluait la proposition. Un rire abominable vint finalement briser son silence.

Ainsi tu prétends avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance contre moi ?

Assez discuté ! Venez vous battre !

Tu n'es rien petit !

C'en était trop, le roi décida d'engager lui-même le combat. Malgré le fait qu'il ignorait complètement à qui il avait à faire, il fonça sur son ennemi. Le Souverain des Ténèbres para aisément son premier coup. À vrai dire, il n'avait eu qu'à lever le bras.

Ha ha ha !

Les rires de son ennemi ne firent qu'alimenter sa colère déjà si grande. Les yeux remplis d'une rage folle, il s'abattit de nouveau sur le Souverain noir. Mais il fut encore une fois stoppé. Le roi ne se laissa pourtant pas décontenancé, il enchaina attaque après attaque sans parvenir à approcher dangereusement son adversaire. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec son combat contre Halryóss, songea-t-il. Ici, il ne semblait pas avoir la moindre chance d'avoir le dessus. Le Souverain des Ténèbres finit par envoyer à son tour une attaque que le roi réussit à parer mais dont la force le propulsa à terre.

Allez Jess ! criait May Belle. Lève-toi !

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas assez douée pour pouvoir combattre à ses côtés, elle tentait donc de l'aider comme elle le pouvait.

Étalé pitoyablement sur le sol, Jess aperçut le regard apeuré de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire comme ça, il devait réagir. Se tournant de l'autre côté, il vit Leslie. Elle était toute fragile et vulnérable, maitrisée par la main puissante du soldat noir sur son épaule frêle et tremblotante.

 _Je vais te sortir de là Leslie !_

Il percevait son regard derrière sa frange emmêlée qui le fixait. _Ce regard._ Elle le transperçait. Alors, soudain, il sentit sa force remonter en lui. La chaleur qui gonfla dans sa poitrine, se répandit dans chacun de ses membres. Ainsi, d'un mouvement assuré, Jess se remit debout, face à son ennemi.

Tu en redemandes ? rit ce dernier.

Animé par une puissance nouvelle, Jess s'élança à l'encontre du Souverain noir. Cette fois, celui-ci eut plus de mal à contrer le coup et un combat digne de ce nom commença enfin.

Les attaques s'enchainèrent des deux côtés. Malgré son armure, le Souverain des Ténèbres se déplaçait avec rapidité. Cependant, le roi de Térabithia était bien plus leste. Les coups étaient de plus en plus rapides et violents.

Leslie et May Belle observaient la scène avec une grande appréhension. Ensemble, elles retenaient leurs cris lorsque la lame noire frôlait Jess ou que celui-ci parait une attaque trop brutale. Les soldats noirs, quant à eux, ne cillaient pas. Ils restaient droits comme des « i », qu'importe ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux.

Les cliquetis de l'armure du Souverain noir, les bruissements des vielles semelles du roi sur les dalles sombres ainsi que les entrechocs des lames brisaient, à eux seuls, le silence oppressant de la salle du trône.

Tu n'arriveras à rien petit, sourit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous n'êtes rien.

La colère, la haine, la rage bouillonnaient dans les veines du jeune seigneur. Il était en furie mais ne parvenait toujours pas à avoir le dessus. Son ennemi non plus cependant. C'était certainement pour cela qu'il le provoquait, Jess le savait.

Vous n'êtes rien, répéta le Seigneur noir de sa voix sarcastique. Qu'as-tu cru en arrivant ici ? Tu pensais me battre ? Tu n'es qu'un... petit roi ! Et...

Aaargh... hurla tout d'un coup le Souverain de Térabithia.

Cela n'était pas un cri de colère mais plutôt un étranglement de douleur. Il n'avait pourtant pas été blessé, son ennemi se trouvait à une demi-douzaine de mètres.

Le Seigneur noir, stupéfait, resta de marbre.

Jess ! hurlèrent Leslie et May Belle d'une même voix.

Jess était tombé à terre, sans raison apparente, sous le regard déconcerté de toute l'assemblée. Son épée gisait près de lui et chaque personne présente dans la pièce restait pétrifiée, le souffle coupé net. Le Souverain noir lui-même n'osa s'approcher.

Que... qu'est-ce que... bredouilla-t-il d'une voix désormais plus étonnée que provocante.

Entre ses mains, le visage de Jess était crispé de douleur et son corps tout entier était parcouru de convulsions. Personne ne bougea. Les yeux de Leslie rougirent et s'embuèrent encore d'avantage.

 _Non ! Pas encore ! Pas maintenant._ Se disait Jess. _S'il vous plaît !_

Mais c'était inévitable. Les flashs allaient le transpercer, encore une fois.

Cette fois-ci fut cependant très différente des autres. Les images étaient toutes d'une clarté sans précédent. Les scènes qui défilèrent devant ses yeux semblèrent si réel qu'il ne se contenta pas seulement de les observer, il les revivait véritablement.

 _Il nous faudrait un endroit. Un endroit à nous._

Leslie était ravissante, son sourire illuminait son visage. Le cœur et la poitrine tout entière de Jess gonflèrent d'émotions. Elle paraissait si heureuse.

Puis il revécut le moment où il avait adopté Prince Terrien. La joie qu'exprima sa reine à cet instant-là lui était inoubliable.

Des centaines d'autres souvenirs emplirent les pensées de Jess, conduisant son cœur à la saturation, aux frontières de la folie. Il vécut une fois encore la course contre Leslie, le salon doré, la forteresse, toutes leurs fantastiques aventures, la rivière, l'église,… Et enfin, il vit son visage ruisselant sous la pluie la dernière fois qu'il la vit, il y avait six mois de cela. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os mais ils étaient heureux. _Heureux..._

Pour finir, tous ses souvenirs depuis sa rencontre avec Leslie se concentrèrent et explosèrent en son esprit en des millions de millions de particules de bonheur pur. Puis, une voix familière lui glissa des mots qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu :

 _La puissance de l'imagination vaincra._

Alors, tout devint clair, parfaitement clair. Jess venait de comprendre la signification de chaque chose. Ses pensées étaient désormais limpides, sans aucune trace d'ombre. À présent, il savait.

Dans un mouvement lent, il se releva dans la sombre salle du trône, face au Souverain des Ténèbres. Son regard était fixe, aucun de ses membres ne tremblait, la peur n'existait plus.

Tu... tu as décidé de te rendre ? hésita son ténébreux adversaire qui conservait un sourire crispé mais dont la voix, mal assurée, trahissait sa surprise.

Le roi ne disait rien et, une fois encore, un silence de marbre s'installa. Tout le monde se trouvait dans l'attente de... quelque chose.

Je m'appelle Jess Aarons !

La voix du roi résonna avec puissance dans toute la salle. Malgré son timbre calme, ses paroles intimèrent le respect.

Je suis le seigneur et créateur de Térabithia !

Le même effet d'intimidation parcourut chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Le Souverain des Ténèbres restait figé, attendant la suite d'un air anxieux. Il avait perdu toute trace d'assurance.

Et voici Leslie Burke, souveraine et créatrice de Térabithia !

Une lumière semblait émaner de Jess lui-même, comme une aura de puissance. Il leva le bras en direction de Leslie. Soudain, le soldat de la Garde Impériale qui la tenait en respect fut expulsé au loin et retomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, un peu plus loin.

Sans que quiconque n'eut ne serait-ce que l'idée de protester, la reine se leva et rejoignit son roi. May Belle s'empressa de les rejoindre à son tour.

Que... qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? questionna le Souverain noir, plus étonné que jamais.

Ça signifie, répondit la voix brisante de Jess, que vous avez osé provoquer les grands seigneurs de Térabithia et que vous avez perdu.

Non ! Vous n'êtes que des enfants, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi !

Le Souverain des Ténèbres brandit alors son arme et fonça vers les trois protecteurs de Térabithia.

Dans ce cas, prononça la voix faible mais claire de Leslie, vous allez goûter au véritable Pouvoir de Térabithia !

Ensemble, les trois jeunes seigneurs levèrent une main en direction de leur assaillant. Au moment où celui-ci allait les atteindre, une puissante lumière l'engloba. Elle s'épaissit autour du sombre souverain qui fut aveuglé puis, dans une gerbe blanche, le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparut.

D'un seul coup, ils se retrouvèrent seuls, dans les ténèbres, entourés par l'armée noire. Mais celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, car des dizaines d'Elfes et autres créatures de Térabithia débarquèrent avec fracas dans la salle du trône et assaillirent avec violence les soldats noirs.

Ce fut un brouhaha infernal. Les épées s'entrechoquaient ça et là, des coups de griffe et d'aile claquaient contre les armures et des flèches sifflaient en tous sens.

Les trois souverains remarquèrent avec stupéfaction le nombre incroyable d'espèces Térabithiennes différentes. Des Toulmouks, des Windulks et même des Bouldiefs se battaient ensemble. Alors que certaines espèces étaient, en principe, en guerre permanente en cet instant, elles se soutenaient, défendant leur royaume avec acharnement.

Leslie, trop épuisée pour se battre, laissa le roi se joindre aux défenseurs de Térabithia. Désormais plus confiante, May Belle sortit à son tour son arme et courut à la suite de son frère.

Tous deux se battirent vaillamment. À présent, les soldats noirs avaient même peur de s'approcher d'eux. Mais alors que May Belle avait réussi à mettre un ennemi à terre, Harsh, le soldat de la Garde Impériale, se saisit d'elle, plaçant son épée sous sa gorge d'un geste brusque empli de rage.

Lâchez vos armes ! hurla-t-il d'une voix aliénée.

Tous les Térabithiens furent stoppés dans leur élan. Le jeune roi fixait le soldat noir de son regard menaçant mais ne broncha pas pour autant.

Harsh était dos à la grande porte menant au hall d'entrée vers lequel il se dirigeait à petit pas. Derrière son casque amoché, son sourire crispé déformait son visage dans une expression de sauvage animosité.

Que personne ne s'avise de bouger ou d'esquisser l'ombre d'un mouvement ! continua-t-il de crier. Vous allez tous m'écouter à présent !

C'est alors qu'une grande forme blanche jaillit derrière lui à une vitesse folle et le plaqua contre terre, libérant ainsi May Belle qui s'empressa de rejoindre son frère et Leslie.

Le majestueux Maître des Cieux observa un instant son prisonnier d'un œil noir. Le soldat était effrayé, il essayait d'éviter ce terrible regard et tenta de se libérer mais les serres de l'aigle blanc étaient des étaux broyant ses bras. Il le reconnut, évidement. Il savait que l'aigle était là pour venger son ami qui avait péri lors de leur précédente rencontre. Dans un dernier élan de rage désespéré, Harsh se débattit de toutes ses forces mais en vain. Il était prisonnier, à la merci de l'aigle blanc. Alors, en une fraction de seconde, le Maître des Cieux plongea son puissant bec dans la gorge de son ennemi.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour mettre le reste des soldats noirs hors d'état de nuire. S'en était fini de la menace, Térabithia était libre.

\- **Tout effacer** -

Le soleil était désormais un peu plus haut dans un ciel qui avait commencé à se dégager. L'immense étendue herbeuse en était illuminée et les Térabithiens y chantèrent leur victoire, dansant et plaisantant ensemble. Le château noir était parti en fumée, emportant avec lui les dernières traces de l'ombre qui avait tant oppressé Térabithia. Les ténèbres étaient poussière et la lumière était enfin revenue, ravivant le royaume d'une nouvelle flamme.

Au centre des grandes réjouissances Térabithiennes, les trois seigneurs de Térabithia était réunis.

Vous m'avez terriblement manqué tous les deux ! s'exclama Leslie.

Elle portait se sourire que Jess aimait tant voir sur son visage. Ce sourire qu'il ne savait décrire et qui réchauffait son cœur. Ce sourire qui lui donnait toute sa force.

Toi aussi Leslie, répondit-il simplement, toi aussi.

Oh oui ! renchérit May Belle. Jess était très inquiet, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à toi !

May Belle !

Le sourire de Leslie s'agrandit d'avantage alors que May Belle cachait le sien sous le regard accusateur de son frère.

Nous avons tous passé de sombres épreuves je pense, fit Leslie, et j'ai moi aussi beaucoup pensé à vous. La reine avait hâte de retrouver la jeune princesse et son roi.

Jess et Leslie échangèrent un regard intense mélangeant la complicité et une autre chose bien plus forte. Mais ce regard fut aussi puissant que bref car malheureusement interrompu.

Je vous félicite, ô grands souverains !

Les trois jeunes seigneurs se tournèrent vers cette voix qui était familière pour au moins deux d'entre eux.

La colombe bleue était posée sur un rocher tout proche d'eux.

Protectrice de Térabithia ! s'écria May Belle.

Chère princesse, salua la colombe en retour. Je suis fière de vous, vous avez libéré notre royaume ! Grâce à vous trois, Térabithia va enfin pouvoir vivre à nouveau dans la paix.

Ce fut un plaisir grande Protectrice, déclara Jess.

Nous sommes tous si heureux de retrouver notre reine.

Leslie rougit devant l'expression bienveillante de la colombe bleue.

Euh... Protectrice de Térabithia ? fit la reine.

Oui ?

Tous ces événements sont arrivés si vites, que s'est-il passé durant mon absence dans... notre monde ?

La colombe se souvint que Leslie ignorait toutes les choses qui s'étaient produites à Térabithia. Elle expliqua donc ce qu'elle avait déjà dévoilé à Jess et May Belle quelques jours auparavant sur ce qu'était devenu le royaume et comment les Térabithiens avaient mis en place sa mort pour cacher sa disparition dans leur monde. La reine reçut les informations non sans une certaine surprise mais les assimila très vite.

Si j'ai bien tout compris, réfléchit Leslie, tout le monde croit que je suis... morte.

La Protectrice acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Cela signifie... continua la reine. Que je ne pourrai plus... revenir dans mon monde. N'est-ce pas ?

Jess, dont le regard s'était quelque peu perdu un instant, revint brutalement à la réalité.

Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas rester ici ! Pas tout le temps !

La reine se tourna lentement vers son roi. Une expression de tristesse assombrissait son visage.

Jess... je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Mais... Leslie... J'ai besoin de toi ! Tout le temps ! Je ne peux pas...

Jess s'interrompit, il ne pouvait plus parler. Son incroyable bonheur d'avoir enfin retrouvé son amie venait d'être abattu d'un seul coup. Une terrible angoisse oppressait ses poumons, il suffoquait.

Les yeux de sa reine rougirent. Et comme elle non plus ne trouvait pas les mots, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

La présence de Leslie contre sa poitrine, toute proche de lui, calma Jess. Son cœur ralentit et il recouvra une respiration un peu plus normale.

J'ai aussi besoin de vous, ô mon roi, lui chuchota Leslie à l'oreille.

Ces mots firent sourire Jess.

Il y a certainement une solution... persista le roi.

Il y a, en effet, une solution. Roucoula la Protectrice de Térabithia.

Le roi, la reine et la jeune princesse se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la colombe bleue.

Vr... Vraiment ? balbutia Jess, une lueur d'espoir illuminant son regard.

La colombe acquiesça silencieusement d'un signe de tête.

Comment ?

Sachez tout d'abord, répondit la Protectrice, que cette solution n'est pas sûre à cent pour cent. Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Je vais essayer quelque chose mais ne placez pas tous vos espoir en moi.

On vous fait confiance, affirma May Belle d'un air résolu.

Que comptez-vous faire ? questionna Leslie.

Tout comme Jess, il lui semblait que son cœur s'était remis à battre à l'annonce de cette solution inespérée.

Eh bien, commença la colombe bleue, je vais essayer de faire appel aux grands Esprits de Térabithia. Eux seuls peuvent vous aider.

Mais que vont-ils faire ? rétorqua le jeune roi.

Je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Je vais leur demander de vous aider. S'ils acceptent, soyez sûrs que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Sous le regard quelque peu rassuré mais toujours interrogatif des trois souverains de Térabithia, la Protectrice voleta un peu plus loin. Elle se posa au sol et commença une sorte de prière. Jess, Leslie et May Belle s'approchèrent tout en respectant une certaine distance vis-à-vis de la colombe. Cette dernière semblait réciter à voix basse les mots magiques d'une incantation. Elle gardait les yeux fermés, joignait ses ailes et, de temps à autre, se prosternait face contre terre.

Les bruits qui les entouraient tous les quatre devinrent alors plus sourds. Les trois suzerains ne s'en rendirent pas compte mais le brouhaha provenant des festivités Térabithiennes sembla plus lointain. Quelques brins d'herbe et nuages de terre telle de la poussière s'élevèrent en tourbillon autour d'eux. Très vite, ils furent comme emportés ailleurs, isolés de tout. Mais les souverains restaient immobiles, le regard scotché sur la Protectrice, suivant avec attention chacun de ses mouvements.

Une lumière bleutée vint alors les englober et une sorte de boule lumineuse apparut au-dessus d'eux. Les quatre Térabithiens levèrent les yeux vers elle. Curieusement, elle ne les éblouit pas comme le ferait le soleil ou comme devrait le faire n'importe quelle entité aussi éclatante.

Ô Esprits de Térabithia ! s'exclama la colombe bleue en se prosternant.

Les trois suzerains s'empressèrent de l'imiter et se prosternèrent devant l'apparition.

Excusez-nous de vous déranger ainsi, continua la Protectrice, mais la situation nous l'obligeait.

L'entité lumineuse ne bougeait pas, elle se contentait simplement de flotter.

Que voulez-vous, ô roi et reines de Térabithia ? questionna une voix grave et profonde qui ne provenait pas seulement de la boule mais qui semblait les entourer.

Cette voix emplie de sagesse et de grandeur intimida les jeunes souverains ainsi que la colombe.

Nous... nous voudrions... commença Leslie d'une voix mal assurée.

... tout arranger, finit Jess.

Leslie l'observa un instant. Son roi avait bien changé durant son absence. Il avait pris en assurance, il était devenu un grand roi. Jess le savait et il jouissait de ce nouveau regard que lui portait sa reine.

Je pense que vous êtes au courant des récents événements, continua-t-il de sa puissante voix royale. Ma... Notre reine a besoin de vous. Elle est censée être... morte dans notre monde et si vous ne faites pas quelque chose, elle ne pourra pas y revenir...

Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ? demanda la voix profonde des Esprits. La reine pourrait rester ici, garder le royaume lorsque vous êtes absent. Pourquoi devrait-elle retourner dans cet autre monde, si vil.

Ce fut comme une gifle que reçut Jess. Personne n'avait le droit de lui enlever sa reine ! Pas encore !

Parce que... je... balbutia-t-il.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur l'entité et s'efforçait d'y rester concentré. Il savait que Leslie l'observait encore, tout près de lui.

J'ai besoin d'elle, finit-il par avouer. J'ai besoin d'elle près de moi, tout le temps. Je suis un roi parce qu'elle est ma reine ! Si elle n'était pas là, je ne serais... rien.

Les yeux rougis de Leslie se reportèrent vers l'entité de lumière. Tous attendaient une réponse des Esprits.

La boule lumineuse s'éleva alors un peu plus dans le ciel.

Entendu jeune roi, rétorqua-t-elle. Vous êtes de braves souverains dignes de gouverner Térabithia et en réponse à votre demande nous allons... tout effacer.

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'entité sembla exploser. La lumière devint alors aveuglante et s'épaissit autour d'eux. May Belle se cacha derrière ses mains. Jess et Leslie eurent tout juste le temps de se jeter un dernier regard, ce regard qui faisait s'accélérer le cœur de Jess et rosir les joues de sa reine, avant que tout ne disparaisse.

\- **Retour à Térabithia** -

Des images, par centaines, défilaient une fois encore dans l'esprit de Jess.

Le pont, la corde, Prince Terrien, la course contre Leslie, le salon doré...

Mais cette fois-ci, cela ne le fit pas souffrir. Au contraire, il était serein, son cœur était léger, il se sentait bien.

 _Il nous faudrait un endroit._

Jess sourit. Elle était si belle et si resplendissante avec son sourire majestueux. Sa reine...

Il la revit sous la pluie, les pieds dans la boue. La profondeur de ses yeux l'emprisonna.

 _Leslie..._

Tout se troubla mais le bruit de la pluie était toujours là. Il se précisa même, devint plus clair et plus fort. Un autre bruit vint s'y ajouter, très régulier. C'était le bruit de la pluie qui s'abattait sur une surface métallique et bruyante telle de la tôle. Il y avait également une forte odeur qui piquait l'odorat de Jess.

Le jeune roi ouvrit enfin les yeux. Le voile flou qui lui gâchait la vue s'évaporait petit à petit. Aucune lumière agressive ne vint le tirer de ses songes, l'atmosphère se trouvait être plutôt grisâtre. Ses doigts reconnurent au toucher la paille sur laquelle il était assis.

Meu-euh ! beugla une forme encore indistincte tout près de Jess.

Miss Bessie ? questionna le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

En effet, il s'agissait bien de cette bonne vielle Miss Bessie. Jess voyait plus clairement à présent, il fit un tour d'horizon et découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans l'étable, assis par terre sous le regard vitreux de la vache. Le trépied était renversé près de lui tout comme le seau sous les mamelles de Miss Bessie.

Les idées encore confuses, Jess se releva péniblement. Il était tout courbaturé, comme lorsqu'il avait un peu trop poussé sur l'entrainement à la course et s'était mal étiré. Il pleuvait fortement au dehors.

Le jeune roi resta un bon moment immobile, les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit empli de question.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Miss Bessie lui jeta un regard dénué d'expression. Ce n'était certainement pas elle qui pourrait lui répondre. Jess l'observa à son tour et ramassa machinalement le seau et le trépied.

Meu-euh ! se plaignit la vache.

Quoi ? Tu veux que je te trais ?

Jess examina les mamelles tachetées.

Non, désolé ma vielle mais c'est vraiment pas le moment.

Alors que le jeune garçon se demandait ce qu'il devait faire à cet instant, chercher des réponses ou simplement traire Miss Bessie comme elle le demandait, une voix interrompit sa réflexion.

Jess ! Jess !

May Belle débarqua dans l'étable à toute allure, les yeux exorbités et les cheveux ébouriffés. Son regard était aussi empreint d'incompréhension que celui de son frère. Elle semblait en furie et complètement perdue. Elle resta plantée devant Jess, le souffle coupé.

Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais en chemise de nuit ?

Étrangement, ce fut la seule question qui parvint aux lèvres du jeune garçon. Alors que May Belle jeta un œil sur ce qu'elle portait, Jess fit de même. Il était vêtu de sa salopette de travail et d'un simple tee-shirt.

De toute évidence, quelque chose d'étrange était arrivé, mais quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? arriva enfin à articuler May Belle.

Je... je n'en sais rien.

J'ai pas rêvé, ça s'est bien passé ?

May Belle avait repris ses expressions de bébé qu'elle avait quittées lors de leurs périples à Térabithia.

 _Rêvé ?_ pensa Jess. _Oui, pourquoi pas ? Et si nous avions tout rêvé ?_

Non, se persuada-t-il, ce n'est pas possible.

 _Ça ne peut pas être seulement un rêve !..._

Leslie ! s'exclama le jeune roi.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qu'était devenue sa reine ? Était-elle…

Ah Jess ! fit May Belle, le tirant de sa soudaine angoisse. Il y a une dame pour toi, au téléphone.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils.

La sonnerie m'a réveillée, se rappela-t-elle.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Jess pénétra dans la maison silencieuse et prit le combiné avec précaution, comme s'il s'agissait d'un appareil étrange.

Allo ?

Jess ? répondit une voix mélodieuse.

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

Mlle Edmunds ?

Oui, je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

Euh... non m'dame.

D'accord. Écoute, je vais à Washington visiter quelques musées. Voudrais-tu m'accompagner ?

Jess resta de marbre, il était comme pétrifié. Quelque chose clochait.

Cet appel, cette proposition, cette situation... il l'avait déjà vécu. _Était-ce dans un rêve ? Non._

Une légère migraine vint s'immiscer dans son crâne.

Jess ?

La douce voix de Mlle Edmunds lui parut lointaine. En réalité, il ne l'entendit même pas.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Soudain, une phrase lui revint en mémoire :

 _... nous allons... tout effacer._

Les yeux de Jess s'illuminèrent. D'un seul coup, tout était clair dans son esprit.

 _Mais bien sûr !_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

Tu es toujours là, Jess ?

Ou... oui, m'dame.

Les pensées de Jess, si elles étaient désormais plus lumineuses, fusaient pourtant à toute vitesse et en tous sens dans sa tête.

Tu aimerais venir avec moi ?

Oui, m'dame.

As-tu besoin de demander la permission à tes parents ?

Non. Enfin oui, mais ils sont d'accord. Ne vous en faites pas.

Très bien. Je passerai te prendre dans vingt minutes. Explique-moi où tu habites exactement.

Jess lui répondit posément malgré son cœur surexcité qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

... dites m'dame, s'enquit-il lorsqu'il eut fini.

Oui ?

Jess s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Il expira un grand coup puis inspira lentement. Il avait tant rêvé de cet instant, fait des centaines de cauchemars en y pensant. Il avait tant espéré revenir sur ce moment que le revivre réellement le rendait quelque peu euphorique.

Est-ce que Leslie pourrait venir avec nous ?

Il sourit, tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin faire cette demande. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de ce bonheur si immense.

Bien sûr, répondit son professeur.

Et May Belle ? se pressa-t-il d'ajouter alors que la jeune fille venait de le rejoindre. C'est ma sœur. Elle peut venir ?

Si tes parents sont d'accord, il n'y a pas de souci.

Super ! À tout à l'heure m'dame.

À tout à l'heure Jess.

À peine le téléphone fut-il coupé que Jess le reposa violemment et se rua au dehors.

Jess ! le stoppa May Belle. Tu fais quoi ?

Va prévenir maman, lui répondit-il d'un ton aussi pressé qu'enthousiaste, elle doit certainement dormir. Tu lui glisses doucement ce qu'on compte faire et tu me rejoins chez Leslie !

Mais qu...

Jess était déjà parti. Il lui expliquerait plus tard ce qu'il s'était passé, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en avait compris. Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ni l'herbe humide et molle sous ses pieds, ni la boue accrochant ses semelles, ni même la pluie qui s'abattait avec rage contre lui ne purent le ralentir. Il traversa le pré en un éclair avant de dévaler la colline menant à la vielle ferme des Perkins, espérant de tout son cœur que ses déductions fussent justes.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut une petite forme colorée un peu plus bas, qui se dirigeait vers lui à grande vitesse.

 _Leslie !_ Son cœur s'emballa. _Ce n'était donc pas un rêve !_

Le roi et la reine de Térabithia se précipitèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se heurtèrent violemment mais qu'importe, ils étaient ensemble.

La pluie infernale et incessante recouvrait leur étreinte sous un voile argenté. Leurs cheveux étaient plaqués contre leurs crânes et sur leur front, leurs habits étaient plus que trempés mais ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi heureux.

Tu es en vie ! souffla Jess tout près de l'oreille de sa reine. Dieu merci !

Oui, répondit-elle dans son cou, les Grands Esprits de Térabithia nous ont ramenés.

Les deux souverains relâchèrent quelque peu leur étreinte et se fixèrent, s'emprisonnant mutuellement dans le regard de l'autre. Les yeux de la jeune reine, profonds et immenses, brillaient de bonheur. De minuscules diamants perlaient sous ses cils et tombaient irrégulièrement sur le sol. Jess lui sourit. Impossible de dire si ce qui scintillait au coin de leurs yeux étaient des larmes ou seulement des gouttes de pluie.

Seuls au milieu de cette immensité, les créateurs de Térabithia étaient ensemble et heureux.

Jess, Leslie et May Belle passèrent une journée formidable avec Mlle Edmunds. Bien entendu, Jess connaissait déjà chaque pièce des musées mais fit mine d'être surpris à chaque fois. Il fut heureux de voir le visage de Leslie s'illuminer comme il l'avait tant de fois imaginé devant les maquettes et autres objets.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, les trois suzerains, accompagnés enfin de Prince Terrien, se rendirent immédiatement près de la rivière. Celle-ci était bien plus basse et moins agressive que « la dernière fois ».

Ils la traversèrent à l'aide de la corde, puisque le pont n'avait évidemment pas encore était construit. Jess décida de le rebâtir, May Belle pourrait ainsi pénétrer plus aisément dans leur royaume.

En entrant dans la forêt, ils furent à la fois surpris et émerveillés de rencontrer les Térabithiens. De nombreuses races étaient présentes pour fêter leur retour.

Nous sommes chez nous ! sourit Leslie.

Elle plaça doucement sa main dans celle de Jess. Il lui sourit en retour.

Dame Olenwïn était là, accompagnée de quelques Elfes blancs. John Arbleau était également présent ainsi qu'Aïulé et Inlendie, leurs montures royales. Près d'eux, leur très cher ami Maître des Cieux les accueillit chaleureusement.

Bienvenue, ô grands souverains de Térabithia, dans votre royaume.


End file.
